


Sufganiyot

by Imzadi_Deanna



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish!Jim, Jewish!Spock, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Rating mostly for last chapter, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, academy au, h/c, holiday fic, like lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna
Summary: The elevator dinged with its arrival, almost making Spock jump as the doors opened. He wasted no more time getting in, turning around once inside to press the button for the ground floor.His eyes slipped without his permission back to the two men as the doors began to shut. Their lips were still touching, bodies still entwined but looking over at the elevator, facing Spock.He felt an electric current go up his spine as his eyes darted between theirs, making his heart throb in his side. . .Oh
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103
Collections: Kirk/Spock Secret Santa 2020





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shyravenns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyravenns/gifts).



> This is my part of a secret Santa exchange that was unfortunately delayed due to me being very sick for way too long. But it is finished! It is posted! And I’m so excited that you are reading this! It was a labour of love that at times felt insurmountable. I wanted to give up so many times and had such horrible anxiety about every aspect, positive it would never be good enough to post. BUT I HAVE DONE IT! I am on top of the world with joy that it is done.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy!

Spock quickened his pace as he made his way down the hall, the PADD he’d made the trip to grab clutched tightly in one hand. Despite his best intentions, he was late. As he rounded the corner, elevators no more than a few steps ahead of him, he caught sight of two humans down the hall. 

His world narrowed in focus, all his attention shifted to them. 

“Bite for good luck,” he heard one of the humans say, he was pressing another man against the wall, head ducking down against his neck. A flash of teeth before-

“Jim!” The bitee yelped out. though Spock assumed from the smile on the man's face that the bite couldn’t be that hard. 

The biter -Jim, Spock mentally corrected- detached his mouth from the man's neck, a pink tongue darting out to lick at the marked flesh. 

Spock forced himself to look away, taking a lot more effort than he felt it should to make his legs move forward.

His heart was beating so hard in his side as he pressed the button to summon the elevator with shaky hands. He could still hear their conversation, though it didn’t seem like they had ceased their affections- even with him as an unintentional audience. 

“C’mon, Bones.” There was a noise that Spock’s mind helpfully supplied to be that of wet kisses being sloppy placed against, what Spock assumed, was ‘Bones’ skin

It took every ounce of willpower he had to remain facing the metal doors. 

“You don’t need luck, y’ damn infant.” ‘Bones’ grumbled. The elevator was taking an obscenely long time. “This is your third try, you know the sim inside and out. Plus you’ve got all that code nonsense you’ve been combing through. The impossible test will have met its match.”

There was the sound of a hand rubbing against fabric, possibly ‘Bones’ attempting to soothe Jim. He had no doubt they were talking about the Kobayashi Maru. Which would make the Jim behind him, Jim Kirk. 

“You’ll ace it this time, then we’ll grab Jojo from her playdate and go for some nice, healthy take out.” The man's southern voice felt like it was caressing Spock’s ear drum. 

“Nice and healthy before Hanukkah starts.” There was the sound of kissing in stereo, Spock couldn’t help the small movement he made, head turning a fraction, to catch a glimpse of the two men.

They were still pressed against the door, bodies wrapped together and ‘Bones’ arm locked tight around Jim’s waist- having slipped under his cadet reds to caress what Spock assumed would be warm flesh. His leg pressed between Jim’s as they seemed to get impossibly closer together, mouths pressed together but open, tongues darting out enough for even Spock to see, one of Jim’s hands reaching up and sliding his finger up his partners neck and into his hair an-

The elevator dinged with its arrival, almost making Spock jump as the doors opened. He wasted no more time getting in, turning around once inside to press the button for the ground floor. 

His eyes slipped without his permission back to the two men as the doors began to shut. Their lips were still touching, bodies still entwined but looking over at the elevator, facing Spock. 

He felt an electric current go up his spine as his eyes darted between theirs, making his heart throb in his side. . . Oh.

The humans didn’t react. It felt like an eternity that Spock was caught in their gaze, his mind cataloguing everything from the bright red of Bones’ cheeks to the abundance of freckles of Jim’s face, trying to capture the moment in exquisite detail.

The elevator doors slid shut. Just in time to stop the humans from seeing the way Spock’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

He could see his surprised look in the reflection of the doors. Hand raising to press the ‘door open’ button before hesitating. Feeling the elevator kick in and begin its descent. 

They say humans feel a powerful tug when meeting their soulmate, a tingle up their spines- said other sources. For his mother, she had described it as a piece of a puzzle locking in place in her mind- when she had met his father. Of course, humans also had an identifying mark on their body that matched up. Unlike Vulcans. A biological failsafe of a lesser species, as noted by his classmates. 

The Vulcan way was different, simpler in Spock’s opinion. When one meets their soulmate: a link is formed spontaneously, the ancient texts always referred to it as a t’hy’la bond. 

Or, in this case, a t’hy’lara bond. The meeting of multiple souls. There was no doubt in Spock’s mind that he had just met his. The pieces slotted into place quickly as the tingling sensation that had run up his spine settled into the base of his skull.

It gave him a rudimentary knowledge of his partners, such as who they were; enough to identify them without a doubt. He knew he would begin to see Leonard and James more often now, even if it was just the knowledge of them being in the crowd he was also a part of. 

It also gave him the knowledge that the two humans were already bonded in their own right. Being each other's soulmates as well as his. Of course, it didn’t tell him how long they had been together, or why they were boarding in Starfleet's family dorms. Reserved for serving members who had dependents. 

‘Jojo’ was probably their dependent. Old enough to be out with friends, potentially even attending the same school for Starfleet families as Sadie. 

He forced the train of thought away, centering himself as the elevator slowed down and began the process of opening the doors. 

There was another thing humans did when meeting their soulmate. It was a common theme in holovids, as well as a constant theme in daily life. 

When humans met their soulmates, it was always a dramatic, loud proclamation. Usually involving extreme affection and tears. James and Leonard had not reacted, except with a look of which Spock had concluded was embarrassment, presumably at being caught. 

Or maybe at the fact that Spock was their soulmate, he couldn’t be sure. The thought of being rejected by them stung at the back of his mind. He could feel their emotions, dimly, affection he could make the logical assumption of being meant for each other flooding along the bond. Making him feel like a passerby who just happened to catch a glimpse of their love.

In a way, he was. 

Carefully, and with a lot of mental effort, he wrapped a shield around the link, swaddling it and hiding it away from the rest of his mind, stopping any emotional transference they could be receiving from him, as well as cutting off the emotions unintentionally directed at him. 

He didn’t have time to think too much about the implications. He was already running late. 

Number one had been mocking him when Spock had left the office. Making him late to pick up Sadie, but she had been instructed to wait for his arrival, should he be delayed.

Spock opened the front door to his building. Immediately spotting the child walking up the steps. They came to a stop in front of each other. The younger Vulcan’s mud stained shoes were the only indication she had participated in the sport they had picked out for her to participate in. That, and the fact that the scrunchie holding back her braids was missing.

“Sadie.”

“Uncle.” The young Vulcan replied. 

“You were to wait at the field for my arrival.” He pressed at the familial bond they shared, encouraging her candour. 

“The human children were either escorted away by their families or left in groups.” The Vulcan child stood up straighter, her head tipped up to look Spock in the eye.

Much like his own, her human eyes gave away the anger she was feeling. She still attempted to project an indifference in her tone and along the bond. “I made the decision to return home. I had no way of knowing how much longer you would be.”

“Logical.” He praised her. Sending nothing but soothing understanding along the bond, a skill Michael had encouraged him to learn, when they left Sadie in his care. “However, you have a communicator for this very reason.”

Sadie looked away, her fists clenching. “It was confiscated.”

“Why was your device confiscated?” This was the first Spock had heard about it.

“I do not wish to talk about it.” Sadie said sharply. The strong emotions she always felt slipping past her control and into her voice. “It will be returned to me on Monday.”

Spock paused, weighing his options. The logical way would be to try a different approach. Something was troubling his niece. 

“The scrunchie we obtained last week. It is missing.” 

“Yes.” Was the only answer he received, she looked down, the dozens of braids falling over her shoulders in a way Spock knew must annoy her. 

He paused for exactly two point three seconds “This PADD needs to be delivered to Pike immediately.” He said instead of continuing his interrogation. “After, I will be taking a walk through Golden Gate park. You are welcome to join me.”

Sadie gave a small smile, one he assumed she thought he couldn’t see before she wiped any emotion from her face. “That would be acceptable.”

They began to walk away, Sadie standing closer than she normally did, Spock fighting the urge to place a hand on her shoulder as he carefully asked questions about her school. Sticking to the safe topic of her academic progress. 

Behind them, Spock’s keen ears could pick up the voices of his soulmates as they left the building, Leonard grumbling about having to take a test on a Sunday, James replying about how Bones was showing his Protestant upbringing again. 

He forced his heart to beat slower in his side. His reaction to their voices was illogical. Just because he had found his soulmates did not mean he had to act unvulcan, especially since they, again, did not acknowledge Spock as their third. Showing no reaction to his presence even as they walked behind in the same direction. 

Their silence spoke painfully loud in Spock’s katra. However, he had been rejected by peers before, shunned by a culture whose outward message embodied acceptance in all forms. 

He did not see why this should affect him any different.


	2. Monday

Her communicator was safe back in her bag. The teacher had apologised for not returning it Friday, as was custom with these disciplinary actions. 

She’d done research.

No matter. She would not be making the same mistake as Friday. Today, she would remain diligent to her work, even if the curriculum was the equivalent of her preschool busy work back home. 

Sadie pushes away the anger she felt at the fact that when she finally returned to Vulcan she would be behind her peers. Even with her uncle's guidance in her learning, it would be yet another thing that separated her from her peers. 

Unacceptable. 

Her Mothers would be getting another message where she pointed out her very logical points. This time it would work. They would realise she was much better off back home, or even with them in deep space, instead of being shuttered off to a place that would only serve to keep her busy. To ‘babysit’ her, so to speak. 

There was a tapping on her shoulders, interrupting her thoughts.

“Hey Sad-ie.” Came the voice of her tormentor. The bane of her existence here on Earth and the very reason she kept being disciplined.

Joanna McCoy.

“Sad-ie. Sad-ie, hey.” The villain persisted.

“That is not how my name is pronounced.” She turned around to face the girl, several sharp taunts that she had researched over the weekend ready for her to spit out at a moment's notice. “Your human tongue would sound it out as ‘say-dee’.” She’d had this talk with Joanna on multiple occasions. She was growing tired of it.

“Oh, Maybe I should call you Anger-ie, instead.” The human smiled at her wide enough to show off all her teeth, if she was trying for intimidation then she fell short.

Sadie’s eyes caught sight of one of the scrunchies holding Joanna McCoy’s low buns in place. “That is my scrunchie.”

Joanna’s hand immediately went up to the one she was talking about. “You mean the scrunchie you stole from me last week.”

“No.” She said calmly. “That is the scrunchie you removed from my hair on Sunday.”

“Only because you stole it first.” Their classmates had caught on to what was happening, beginning to form a ring around them.

“I did not steal your scrunchie, that is my scrunchie in your hair.”

“How about Mad-ie, you look like a maddie” 

“That is not my name, my name is Sadie.” She replied. They were going in circles. 

“Yeah, but you don’t look sad today. You look more . . . Grump-ie. Actually.” 

None of the retorts she had researched seemed applicable in this situation.

“You are attempting humour based on my name.” She summarised instead. Pointing out the illogical nature of her taunts. A step multiple guides suggested taking when de-escalating situations. “However, while my name is spelled with the human emotion of ‘sad’ orthographically it is not pronounced that way phonetically. If you require further study on language you should inform the teacher.”

Joanna curled her hands in tight fists at her sides. 

“I don’t need more language lessons. In fact, I’ve been doing some out of school study on the vulcan language.”

“Ra ma du oren-tor?”

“What?”

“Not much, then.”

“Whatever.” Joanna wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. “I learnt about Vulcan naming conventions.”

“A fascinating but odd topic for you to research.” There was an uncomfortable feeling growing in Sadie’s side. She could make assumptions on where Joanna was going with the conversation. Even if the students that had gathered around them had not yet caught on.

“I learnt that vulcan male names tend to have five letters.” She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers, emphasising her point to the crowd. “And that they always start with S.”

“A common misconception th-“ She tried to cut in and fix the misinformation before Joanna could finish her point. But was interrupted by her booming voice speaking over her.

“Sadie is a Vulcan boy's name.” She clarified for their classmates, laughter spreading through the group.

Sadie could feel the heat rising on her face. She refused to acknowledge it.

“Aw, now you look more like Sad-ie.” 

“My name was carefully selected. I was named in tribute to my mother, who was also given a masculine name.” 

“Your mother gave you a boy's name.” Joanna taunted, needlessly repeating her point as a few of their classmates continued to laugh. Praise which Joanna seemed to soak up like sunlight. “Would have thought Vulcan’s would be smart enough to name their kids right.”

“I have done research on human naming as well.” Sadie cut in. Not quite fast enough to interrupt Joanna’s words. “While a traditionally feminine name, yours isn’t exactly unique. In fact, it was the most popular human girl name during the year of your birth.”

“So?” Joanna narrowed her eyes at her.

“Your father is a Doctor, correct?” She posed it as a question but she didn’t give Joanna enough time to answer. “Perhaps he simply saw multiple girls being given the name and decided it was good enough for you as well.”

“Shut up.” Joanna snapped. Extremely emotionally in Sadie’s non-professional opinion. “They gave you a boy’s name and then they abandoned you on earth.”

“They did not abandon me on earth.” Joanna had made that same statement last week, the resulting argument had ended with their communicators taken off them. Mainly because they had been using them as projectiles. “My Mothers have official business with Starfleet. Where is your Mother?”

“She’s on Starbase 12.” Joanna narrowed her eyes at her. “Why?”

“You like to mention parental abandonment in your taunts.” Sadie concluded. She’d done research in this as well. “Is this because you feel that your mother has in fact, abandoned you? And you are projecting this onto me?”

“That’s stupid. You’re stupid.” The human had tears in her eyes. The smile that had shown off all her teeth earlier now showed them off in a snarl that was much more reminiscent of a Sehlat. 

But that did not matter at the moment. Joanna had unknowingly left her an opening. Finally. It was time to use one of her carefully planned out retorts. She stood up straighter, one foot planted in front of her, shoulder squared as she said in a loud voice:

“I know you are. But what am I?”

*~*~*

“Y’know you sure are dropping a lot of darkness on my Chanukah.” Jim slammed his hands down on Pike’s desk. 

“Don’t start with me,” Pike rolled his eyes. “You brought this on yourself.”

“All I did was pass the test.” Jim shot back. “I didn’t ask for an investigation.”

“What did you think was gonna happen when you hacked the sim, Jim.” Chris said exasperatedly. “Did you think confetti would rain from the ceiling and a banner saying ‘Congratulations you handsome genius, you won!’ Would unfurl as everyone applauded?” 

“I wouldn’t have said no!” 

“You’re getting a commendation, officially.” Pike poked his desk with a finger as he emphasised his point. “Unofficially, you’re going to be taking a few extra credit assignments. Think of it as shaping that raw talent you have for rule breaking and turning it into a- a diplomatically useful skill.”

“Diplomatically useful skill.” Jim mocked. “Y’know I’ve also got some pretty raw talent in my fingers, maybe I should take up crochet.”

“If it keeps you out of trouble then be my guest, as far as I’m concer-“

There was a knock on the open door, both men turning their heads to see a Vulcan in the doorway. He looked vaguely familiar, but Jim was having trouble placing where he’d seen him before. 

“Spock, come in.” Pike greeted the Vulcan. 

Spock finally looked at him, Jim having never looked away. The second his eyes locked on Jim’s it was like the world shifted beneath his feet, sending a jolt up Jim’s spine, butterflies kicking off in his stomach, pushing up against his diaphragm and knocking the air out of him. It was the exact same feeling he always got when Bones looked at him. . .

Oh.

He thrusted his hand out, the left one instead of the customary right hand shake, showing off his soul mark. Not thinking anything beyond the fact that he had to touch the Vulcan in front of him right that second. Confirm what his eyes were seeing.

“Jim.” Pike’s loud, authoritative voice made him jump. The Vulcan, Spock, had made no move to take his hand. Instead, breaking the earth shattering eye contact they had to stare at the offered appendage.

“Vulcans don’t touch hands casually.” Chris continued to talk, seeming not to care that Jim wasn’t really paying attention. “Maybe we should add more assignments on Diplomatic Relations.” 

The threat finally snapped him out of his daze, snatching his hand back and turning his attention to Pike. 

“Do you want me to join a sports team, too?” He sassed. “Really round out my curriculum.”

“Couldn’t hurt.” Pike raised an eyebrow. “An exercise besides running your mouth all the time could do you good.”

“Oh I get plenty of exercise when I be-“ He was cut off by the shrill ringing of a comm unit.

Spock excused himself and answered it in one fluid motion, door shutting behind him before either men could say anything else.

“Who is that?” He asked immediately. Eyes darting between Pike and the closed door, not wanting to miss when the Vulcan came back in. He’d figured out where he’d seen that handsome face before. 

“That’s my Science Officer, Spock.” Pike explained. “He’s on leave at the academy for the next year, maybe two. He’s also a TA for a few of the Science classes.”

“Why is he on leave?” 

“Family reasons,” Pike answered. “Which is lucky for you cause he has time to babysit your ass.”

“Is that why he lives in the family dorms?” Jim asked curiously. Not taking Pike’s bait.

“How do you know he lives in the family dorm?”

Jim opened his mouth to answer, not sure how to explain the strong pull he was feeling towards Spock. The knowledge that the feeling that had burned through him like phaser fire yesterday hadn’t just been because he had his hands on his soulmate, or that he was embarrassed about being caught by someone in a professor uniform.

But he couldn’t tell Pike that. 

At least, not until he talked to Bones. 

“No, not important,” Pike physically waved his hand as if he could shoo away the conversation. 

“You will meet every Monday, no excuse.” Pike stared him down, as if daring Jim to interrupt him. “You will do whatever Spock asks you, when he asks you, I don’t care if it interrupts your plans. I don’t care if you think it’s beneath you. Hell, if he says ‘jump’ you ask him how high and when to come down.”

Well, Jim couldn’t just leave it at that. “Do I also have to wipe his as-” 

“Everything alright, Spock?” Pike cut Jim off as Spock re-entered his office.

“Negative, I am needed at Sadie’s school, there has been another incident.” Spock’s eyes briefly darted to Jim, his posture tense. Making the butterflies in Jim’s stomach go crazy. 

“Sure, you can meet tomorrow instead, library oh ten hundred hours.” Pike said easily.

“Excuse me, Captain. Cadet.” The moment was over too soon as he turned around and left the office. 

“Oh, I see how it is.” Jim said after a few moments of silence had passed. “So he can blow off the meetings?”

“Yes.” Pike said without hesitation. “He’s doing you the favour, he can reschedule whenever he damn wants and you can live with that.”

“How ‘bout if I bat my pretty eyes at you. Can I get out of other meetings, too?” He asked innocently.

“No.” pike frowned at him. “What do your eyes have to do with anything?”

“What about if I pout and look pretty.” He continued. “That must be how you pick your crew. Boyce, Number One, and now Spock. You’ve got a type, Chris.”

“Oh,” Pike scoffed at him. “Get out, Jimmy.”

*~*~*

Leonard McCoy slammed open the door to the Principal's office, breathing hard. “Sorry I’m late.” He repressed a shiver at the cold air blowing into the room, the window opened for reasons that became apparent as Leonard looked at the flushed and sweaty man behind the desk.

“Not at all, Dr McCoy.” The principal gestured for him to have a seat.

He tugged on one of Joanna’s coils as he sat next to her, ignoring the two Vulcan’s who had been staring at him since he entered. Jojo had been telling him all about the Vulcan girl who’d been bullying her. He had no patience for cold blooded computers who wouldn’t know a decent action if it held out it’s hand and said hi. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” He asked. As if he didn’t already know. 

“Sadie doesn’t know how to take a joke.”

“Miss McCoy intentionally says inflammatory remarks.”

The girls spoke at the same time.

“Just because you say big words doesn’t mean you’re smart.” Joanna spat at the girl sitting on her other side. Her cheeks burning bright in her anger. “It makes you stupid.”

“Just because you do not understand big words, does not make everyone else stupid.” Sadie replied. Her response startled Leonard, an unmistakably emotional tone in her voice. Giving him pause in his own anger spiral.

“Girls!” The Principal sounded exhausted. “Take it to the hallway.”

Leonard watched the Vulcan girl closely, the undeniable emotion that had been on her face quickly morphing into an expression of blank calm. If he hadn’t known better he would have thought nothing was wrong with her as she exited the room. 

Joanna stomped off after her, slamming the door behind them. 

Silence took over the small office, the principal sagging in his chair and looking every one of his ninety five years. 

“I thought Sadie was a Vulcan?” Was the first thing Leonard said, breaking the awkward silence.

“She is a Vulcan.” Her guardian said sharply. Overly emotional appeared to be a family trait.

“Coulda fooled me.” Leonard exhaled sharply from his nose, a move Jim jokingly referred to as the first blow of a storm. “Last I heard you Vulcans were all about emotional suppression above all else, or as you probably like to call it. ‘Logic’.” 

“She is still a child.” Sadies guardian replied. “Your child should be aware of her own emotions and have more empathy for others, instead of bully and belittling those that are different to her.”

“Jojo’s been trying to make friends with Sadie from the beginning.” Leonard finally looked over at the Vulcan. Eyes locking on theirs and refusing to be the first to look away. His gut churned with the anger he was feeling. “If anyone’s the bully here it’s your daughter.”

“Dr McCoy you’re right, Sadie is not technically a full vulcan.” The principal cut in. Hands raised as if he could soothe the two men like one would a horse. “She has a human mother, Mr Spock’s si-

“That is not your information to share.” Maybe Vulcan’s weren’t as unemotional as Leonard had been assuming, he could definitely hear anger in Spock’s tone.

“Seems plenty relevant to me.” He jumped in. Harsh thoughts jumping to the surface of his mind. “You’re raising a half human child?”

“That information is not relevant to-“

“No it’s damn relevant.” He snapped. Leonard stood up, turning around quickly to face the Vulcan who had copied his movement. “Your daughter is bullying mine, which tells me whatever emotional needs she’s having aren’t being met in her home life.”

“You are making assumptions that-“

“It’s been going on ever since you transferred her.” He continued. “Where’s her human mom? Or have you driven her away like your daughter’s doing with everyone who's trying to show her friendship.”

He couldn’t look away from Spock, feeling like he was trapped. His teeth grinding with his anger at the situation. A headache quickly forming at the back of his head. Spock didn’t look any calmer, his posture so rigid Leonard wouldn’t be surprised if he heard the snapping of the Vulcan’s spine any second.

“Sadie is not my daughter, she is my niece.” Spock clarified, his tone colder than the winter air blowing in from the open window. “And she is intelligent enough to know that any gestures of friendship on your daughters part are superficial, she has been tormenting Sadie since her arrival. Singling her out from their peers and causing significant distress for her own amusement.”

“My Jojo wouldn’t do that.” He immediately defended. “She’s been dealing with your rotten niece and her cold attitude for months. Maybe if you let her mother raise her she wouldn’t be having these difficulties.”

Ok, maybe that was crossing the line.

“My understanding is that Joanna also does not have constant access to her own mother.” Spock cut in. “By your logic, her abuse to others could be an indicator that you are failing as a parent.”

“Now listen here you, I’m the best damn parent possible for my girl, she’s kind and thoughtful and has been trying her best with your brat.” Leonard practically spat out. “Just cause your kind wouldn’t know how to be friendly even if they programmed it into you.”

“I see Miss McCoy gets her intolerance from you.” Spock said, eyes sharp. “Her mother is human, and also my sister. I have temporary custody while her mothers are- otherwise busy.” There had been a slight hesitancy in Spock’s response, something Leonard wasn’t sure he would have noticed if he hadn't been staring at the Vulcan so insistently. 

“Mothers?” Leonard’s brain was working overtime, sorting out the facts he was learning- about Spock having a human sister, who apparently had a Vulcan wife. Who had left their half human/half vulcan daughter in Spock's temporary custody. 

“Yes. Mothers. Are you having trouble hearing or does your intolerance for others also extended to same sex relationships.”

“Now hold on, I’m not intolerant.” Leonard raised his hands, one angled more towards the Vulcan whose eyes snapped to it, like it was a threat. The principal looked back and forth between them like a tennis match. 

“Xenophobic then.”

“I ain’t that either. This is about your niece bullying my daughter.” He fought to get them back on track. Curling his hand to point his finger out at Spock to emphasize his point. 

“Your daughter is the instigator in all of these incidences.” Spock was looking down at his hand and then back at his face, his body held tense, hands clenched at his side.

“My Jojo has done her damn best to include Sadie in her group.” He and Jojo had had many talks about this very subject.

“Sadie has dealt with Joanna’s taunts for months, has requested she leave her alone, only for Joanna to return and continue to harass her.” Spock's lips pulled back as he spoke, his teeth grinding together, the sight sent sparks up Leonard’s spine. Goosebumps raising on the back of his neck. 

A strange thought ran through Leonard’s mind, if he leaned forward, just took a step closer, he could touch Spock. His hand was already reaching out. It wouldn’t take much more to run two of his fingers down along Spock's own hand an-

“Daddy.” Joanna’s voice cut in. 

He finally looked away, turning to see the two girls standing in the now open doorway watching them. Joanna’s hair back in the two buns one either side of her neck, Sadie’s scrunchie no longer around her wrist. 

“We wish to do hair day together.” Sadie spoke up, looking at her uncle. Jojo nodded her head enthusiastically. 

“I-“ He looked back over at Spock, who in his own way seemed just as flabbergasted at the change in attitudes. 

“We are friends now.” Sadie said, Jojo parroting the same sentiment with a quick “yeah!”

“Sadie’s going to show me her beads from Vulcan.” Joanna looked so excited, bouncing up and down slightly in the same way Jim did when he was excited. He couldn’t resist it with him and he definitely couldn’t when Jojo did it. 

He turned to Spock. “Are you free Friday?” It was the only peace offering he was able to give. An urge he put down as parental surging through him, rationalising to himself that if the girls could hang out more, then the fights would stop.

It had nothing to do with the way his heart seemed to beat harder in his chest.

Spock seemed thrown by the change. Watching Leonard, his eyes feeling like they were piercing straight through to his core. It sent butterflies raging in his stomach. 

It reminded him of . . . Oh. 

*

The Vulcans walked with them the entire way home, the girls walking ahead just far enough to leave Leonard walking side by side with Spock. A fact he’d been painfully aware of, as if he could feel the heat radiating off Spock's skin even with the conservative space between them. 

The butterflies hadn’t left him like his righteous anger had, it lingered still, growing to feel like little electric shocks whenever he made eye contact with Spock as they made small talk.

God, he wishes it had only been small talk, it felt like he’d started sharing his whole damn life with the Vulcan. Without Spock having asked first. Or even hinting at wanting to know. it was like he was word vomiting at him. 

Better than the actual vomiting he’d done when he’d met Jim, but not much better. 

He also couldn’t stop his eyes from trying to catch a glimpse of Spocks left wrist. The urge to grab the Vulcan’s hand and check to see if he had a soul mark just like his banging around in his head like a drum. 

He couldn’t think about what it meant, at least, not until he talked to Jim about it.

The worst part had been the elevator. Not even the girl's cheerful talk could distract him from being violently aware of every breath Spock took. It was maddening. He almost ran out of the elevator when it arrived on their floor. Calling out what he was sure must have been about four different phrasings for goodbye, mashed into one Frankenstein of a sentence. 

He’d grabbed Jojo by the hand, dragging her along when she tried to keep talking to Sadie, calling out how they should walk to class together tomorrow as Leonard fumbled with the keys to the door, not allowing himself to look back and see if the Vulcan was staring at him. The almost painful sensation in his chest telling him he was. Butterflies be damned these had to be wasps. 

He threw the door open, almost tossing Jojo inside before slamming it shut with the weight of his body. 

“Shalom!” 

Jim was standing by the kitchen counter, a plate of jam filled donuts ( “Sufganiyot, bones!”) artfully stacked in front of him.

Less artfully, in Leonard’s professional opinion, was the way Jim had decorated the apartment.

Not even the throw blanket on the back of the couch had been spared, changed from his grannies latest crochet piece to some mass produced blue and silver itchy looking abomination, it even glittered slightly. A bad sign for Leonard’s sensitive skin.

He didn’t even know how Jim had managed to find a tablecloth covered in dreidels. 

“You think it’s too much?” Jim’s overly innocent voice asked. 

“I didn’t say that.” And he never would have, especially since last year Leonard had covered the living area with fake snow, train tracks that ran through the whole room, as well as one of the biggest pine trees he could squeeze into the space. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I distinctly remember that, after you covered the apartment with fake snow last year, as well as shoving the biggest pine tree you could fit into our living room. Not to mention the working train you had zipping about the last half of the month. That we agreed I could go absolutely wild with Chanukah this year.” Jim said. 

“I think it’s amazing!” Jojo said loudly.

“Good girl.” Jim threw the treat at her. Leonard reached forward, catching it before she could.

“Tell Jim what you did.” He said when she gave him an indignant look. Biting into the donut when she continued to glare at him, as if she could psychically will him into giving her the jelly filled delight. 

“What happened?” Jim asked curiously. 

“Nothing. We’re friends now.” She said, giving up on getting the treat off of Leonard and instead moving to give Jim what would no doubt be her signature puppy dog eyes.

“Little miss here got herself, and her new Vulcan best friend, sent to the Principal's office.” Leonard started for her.

“Sadie?” Jim questioned, as if there were a plethora of Vulcan’s at ‘fleet elementary. Leonard gave the back of Jojo’s head a pointed look. Clearing his throat to encourage her to continue.

Jojo scuffed her foot on the floor. “I threw a chair at her.”

“You what?” Jim asked incredulously.

“She deserved it!” 

“Joanna Eileen McCoy.” Jim sounded way too amused.

“Before that she was making fun of her name, and apparently yesterday she stole a scrunchie from her hair.” Leonard cut in before Jim could start laughing. 

“I thought it was the scrunchie I lost last week.” She whined. “But Sadie shops at the same place we do, she says she has loads of other accessories and she’s gonna show me on Friday.”

“What’s happening Friday?”

“Sadie’s got hair like mine. In her braids.” She gestured up at the dark coils on her head. “And she’s gonna show me how she keeps it so healthy.”

“Only if you behave the rest of the week.” Leonard spoke up again, already exhausted just thinking about having to spend more hours around the Vulcans. Not letting the little part of him that was excited to be around Spock gain any more traction. “I mean it, Jojo. If I hear so much as a sneaky little mean comment towards Sadie then you’re gonna be spending your winter break grounded.”

“I’m with mom, you can’t ground me if I’m not here.”

“Oh. Just watch me, young lady.” Leonard said. “I’ll call your mom right now and tell her all about it. And she’ll have my back.” She probably wouldn’t, but Jojo didn’t need to know that. 

“Are we gonna light the candles tonight?” Jojo said, trying to change the subject.

“Not tonight, Sweetie.” Jim said, easily taking the bait. “Some of my minyan buddies and I are getting together. But I’ll be here all the other nights.”

That cheered her up. 

“Can we make latkes before you go?” 

“No, you can go to your room and get started on your homework.” Leonard said, running a hand through his hair, accidently smearing powder all over his forehead. “We’re gonna have a big talk about this later young lady.”

Jojo pouted, muttering how it was the last week of school before winter break so she didn’t have any, before moving closer to Jim as she made the trek to her room. Stopping in front of him and looking at the plate of food in his hand. 

“Sufganiyot?” she held up two hands. 

“Sufganiyah.” He held out the single treat to her. 

“Sufganiyot!” She tried again, closing a hand around the single treat and keeping the second high. 

Jim started laughing, looking up at Leonard who raised his eyebrow.

“Get outta here, kid.” He lowered the plate down onto the bench, sneakily stepping in between Leonard and Jojo, blocking her off from sight in a deliberately slow movement.

Leonard knew Jojo got the hint when she ran from the room, several treats clutched in her grip and a huge smile on her face.

At the look Leonard was giving him Jim shrugged. “It’s her consolation prize.”

“You’re gonna spoil her dinner.” He pointed out, it was a gentle argument they’d been having since the beginning, Jim’s tendency to overfeed Joanna. Not that Leonard could be truly upset by it, once he learnt about Jim’s time on Tarsus. 

“She’s a growing girl, it’ll be fine.” Was Jim's standard response, Leonard shook his head, smiling, before walking further into the apartment. 

“You’ve been busy.” He gently shook the treat in his hand.

“Nah,” Jim replied, tilting his head to their recycling pile where a box with the label of their favourite bakery sat innocently. “Spent most of the day decorating. After Pike.”

Leonard walked further into the apartment, trailing a hand over the new throw blanket and feeling that it was just as itchy as he assumed it would be, he fought the urge to rub his hands on his pants, as if to get away from the lingering sensation.

“How’d that go?” He asked as Jim came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his head on Leonard’s shoulder. 

“Officially they loved my brilliant thinking.” Jim said. “Unofficially I’m on probation. They’ve got me doing additional assignments until I graduate.”

“Additional assignments?” 

“Yeah, basically they want to make sure I’m channeling all my genius into the federation.” Jim shrugged, causing Leonard’s arms to go up as well. “It is what it is.”

“You gonna be ok?” Leonard knew that Jim had issues with control. Didn’t like feeling like he was being cornered, or forced to do anything against his will.

“It’s fine. Actually I think we now have a new common friend.” Jim said. “Spock.”

Leonard’s heart jumped. “What about him?”

“He’s my new tutor. He’s a professor at the academy, as well as Pike’s Science Officer. He’s grounded because of Sadie I guess. Chris said it was because of some family thing he’s got going on.”

“Yeah she’s his niece.” Leonard sighed. Taking a huge bite out of his treat he still held in his other hand, Jelly dripped down onto his fingers. He loved it when they overstuffed them. “Can’t believe I got roped into doing hair day with the Vulcans.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah big change from the comms you were sending me. About pressing the damn reset button on their software.”

Leonard groaned, Jim taking that as his cue to continue. “So you marched in there, ready to tell the mean Vulcans off for hurting your baby, but instead you made frien-”

“I still say that Sadie’s a bad egg.” He interrupted. “Just cause they’re friends for now don’t mean they’ll still be by Friday.”

“I reckon now that Jojo’s decided they’re friends, they’ll be friends for life.” Jim said easily. “Once that girl makes a friend she tends to keep them.”

Leonard hummed, taking another bite of the treat. So good. 

Jim kissed the back of his neck briefly. “So you marched into that office, ready to ruffle some feathers. How long until you realised it wasn’t anger you were feeling.”

Leonard turned his head, pulling away slightly to look in Jim’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

The same zing as always flooded through his system. The same feeling he’d had with Spock earlier.

“I mean That.” Jim sounded just as out of breath as he did every time. 

“That.” He didn’t phrase it as a question. Knowing they both understood.

“Yeah.” Jim nodded, biting his lip.

Leonard turned back around, overwhelmed. “You?”

“Yeah.” Jim answered again, almost talking over him.

“Don’t mean it’s for sure.” Jocelyn had been proof of that.

Jim pressed his face against Leonard's neck, his breath leaving his skin feeling too hot and clammy. He wasn’t ready to face the possibility, hell it had taken him a month just to be in the same room as Jim after his embarrassing stunt in the shuttle. Meeting his soulmate after his messy divorce to a false mate. 

Jim ran a hand up and down Leonard’s stomach, as if trying to soothe him. Head moving up to rest against his cheek. “Bones?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you really think of Spock?” He wasn’t going to let this go.

The thought of answering honestly terrified him. He shrugged instead, stuffing half of the remaining treat in his mouth and struggling to chew around it. 

He felt Jim smile against his cheek before giving him a small kiss, unwinding his arms and pulling away from the cuddle. “I think we should have a talk about it later.” 

He nodded. He could do it later.

“Until then,” Jim’s hand reached up, grabbing the last bit of the sufganiyah and popped it in his own mouth. “looks like we’ve both got dates with him.” 

“Mmh!” Leonard grunted out, chewing harder so he could yell at Jim quicker.


	3. Tuesday

Jim was fiddling with the gold chain around his neck, trying not to zone out as Spock outlined his weekly assignments, as well as their strict schedule. He’d been talking for ages over what really could have been sent as a message. 

Jim wasn’t complaining though. It had given him plenty of time to finally get a good look at the Vulcan in front of him. 

From a purely physical standpoint, Jim could see he was a babe. Even the bowl cut couldn’t detract from that, the sharp line of his bangs matching the firm lines of his jaw, as well as his cheekbones. Jim wanted to trace his fingers along them, see if they were actually sharp enough to cut into his fingertips.

Jim knew he would be intrigued by Spock- even if he wasn’t potentially their soulmate- would still feel the electric zing of attraction that made him want to drop down to his knees and service the Vulcan in front of him, his mouth watered at just the thought.

“Cadet.” Spock looked up from the PADD, eyes locking onto Jim’s.

Even his voice was attractive, even though Jim found it hard to listen to the words Spock was saying. He wondered how it would sound during sex. 

“Cadet Kirk.” Spock's cheeks were darker than earlier, could Vulcan’s blush? Maybe it was just a reaction to the heat in the room. Even his lips looked dark.

Oh his lips, the almost sharp peaks of his cupid’s bow, the occasional teasing flash of his tongue against his almost glaringly white teeth. 

Could Vulcans blush? Spock’s cheeks definitely looked darker. “James.” Spock’s voice sounded strained. 

Jim snapped out of it, jolting back slightly. “Sorry, professor.” He said quickly. Spock’s title feeling almost dirty on his tongue. 

The look he was giving Jim was one of the most neutral yet displeased expressions Jim had ever witnessed, he was almost impressed. He definitely could have given Rabbi Ezra some pointers when Jim was growing up, maybe then he would have behaved more.

Probably not. 

“Please continue.” He prompted when Spock continued to stare. Not at his eyes, he realised after a moment, but his lips. It took Jim less than a moment to give into the impulse to run his tongue over his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, letting his teeth run along it as he released his lip. A move that always made Bones lose his train of thought.

Spock took in a sharp breath, the PADD he held in his hands creaking ominously, before Spock seemed to force himself to relax, no longer looking at Jim.

“If your attention can not be focused I suggest we stop for today and pick up at a later date. Or if you prefer I can send you the coursework and we can meet only when necessary.”

Fuck. He’d made Spock uncomfortable. 

“No. Wait, please. I’m sorry.” He rambled quickly, almost stumbling over his words in his rush to get them out. “I’m listening, It was just an early start for me today.” He raised his hand, finger spread and gesturing back at the seat Spock had begun to vacate.

“I’m listening.” Jim smiled at him, unsure if flashing his teeth would make Spock nervous or not, but giving him his most charming smile regardless. 

“Very well.” Spock sat back down. Easing the giant ball of anxiety that had grown in his chest at the thought of Spock leaving.

Jim went back to fiddling with his necklace, pulling out the pendant it was attached to as he began to press his fingers against each of the six points. The movement helped him focus on Spock’s words. 

They’d only talked through the first year of his new assignments. Barely even half way through the curriculum. Not even the handsome set of cheekbones on the Vulcan in front of him could hold his attention for much longer. 

It took him a moment to realise that Spock had stopped talking, a second long to register that he was saying something other than what was on the PADD in front of him. “That is a Star of David around your neck.”

It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah.” Jim looked down, as if confirming to himself as well. “My soulmate got it for me, marking our one year anniversary.” Jim loved to brag about it. A fact Leonard found embarrassing. Mainly when he did it to random people they met. Such as the delivery person who’d brought them their pizza last week.

“Is there a reason he chose that particular symbol?”

“Yeah.” Jim confirmed. “I’m Jewish, he thought it would be a nice thing for me to have.”

The Vulcan in front of him continued to stare, Jim couldn’t read any emotion on his face, besides the slight furrowing of his eyebrows. It sent alarm bells ringing in Jim’s head.

“Are you uncomfortable with religious symbols.” Jim had already begun to tuck it away, his mind already speeding through different ideas on how to end the conversation and leave. A tight band feeling like it was constricting around his heart. 

“It is not that.” Spock was quick to reassure, a single hand raising off the table and reaching towards him, before hesitating and gently coming back down. “My mother also wears a similar necklace.”

“Oh.” Jim was pleasantly surprised. “. . .Is she?”

“We have Jewish heritage, yes.” Spock confirmed. 

“I wasn’t aware that there were Vulcan converts.” Jim paused. “Not that there can’t be, there are several converts who attend my synagogue alone. Not alone like by themselves. I just mean-“

“To my knowledge there is not.” Spock replied, giving Jim the necessary interruption to pull his foot out of his mouth. “My mother is Human.”

“Oh.” Was Jim’s now seemingly standard response. Better than the word vomit from a moment ago but not by much. He fiddled with his necklace some more, unsure what to say next. “I’m also.” He gestured to his necklace, tugging on it hard enough the chain pulled almost painfully against his skin. ”On my mom’s side. I mean, she wasn’t around a lot growing up. I was raised by my uncle and he wasn’t exactly one to keep the faith.”

Spock nodded, whether he was just being polite or had an actual interest in what Jim was saying, he wasn’t sure. But he couldn’t fight the inexplicable urge to share with Spock, wanting him to know him in a way he hadn’t felt since he met his soulmate. 

“I was lucky though.” Jim wondered if his voice was as loud as it sounded to his ears. “Of all the things my home town lacked, there was a synagogue basically right down the street from my farm. Pretty sure I spent more time there than anywhere else. Except maybe Ezra’s house. He was my Rabbi. Well, still is, technically. I just haven’t seen him in person for a while.”

Jim wanted to shove his hands in his mouth to physically make himself stop talking. 

This was further proof that Spock might actually be their soulmate. Jim still remembered those first few weeks with Bones, when it felt like any thought that came to his mind had to be verbalised. Not everyone experienced it but it’s considered yet another indication of soulmates.

As if the hormonal shifts and the marks weren’t enough of an indication.

Spock’s expression hadn’t changed, as if he wasn’t even surprised by Jim’s human antics. He was probably used to other humans dumping huge amounts of unnecessary information on him. It didn’t stop the flood of embarrassment running through him. 

“But it must have been different,” Jims mouth got away from him again. “What was it like growing up on Vulcan? I know the days tend to be longer, did go by earth hours for Torah readings?”

“I do not know.” Came Spock’s eventual reply. “My mother was not very expressive of her more human aspects while I was growing up. My parents were in agreement to raise me with strictly Vulcan values.”

There was an awkward silence in the room again.

“However,” Spock wasn’t looking at him again. “I have often found myself wondering what it would have been like, if my mother had been more open about her culture.” 

Jim couldn’t imagine how his life would have turned out if he hadn’t been so immersed in his culture. If it had just been him, and Sam, alone with Frank while their mom was off in space. The loneliness he probably would have felt. More than he had. 

“I am aware of all the religious aspects and their significance,” Spock continued. “It is the cultural side of things that I find myself at a loss with.” 

“Well.” Jim’s voice grew excited as an idea quickly formed in his mind. Arms flinging out wide. “You’ve come to the right Jew.”

Spock seemed almost startled at his reaction. 

“It’s a sign that you’ve come into our lives at this time.” He continued. “I’m sure you’re aware of what's happening on the Jewish calendar.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, Jim got the impression he wasn’t impressed by his casual attitude.

“Chanukah.” He answered for Spock. “I celebrate it every year.” He celebrated every holiday but that’s not the point. What better way to learn about their soulmate than to have him over to their home!

“Indeed.” Spock replied coolly.

“Indeed indeed.” He parroted back. “And you, Spock, are more than welcome to celebrate with me and my family.”

Spock seemed frozen. Jim hoped he wasn’t thinking of a polite way to decline, the thought of Spock saying no made his chest ache. “It’s a great way to emerge yourself in the more cultural aspects! We’re really low key.”

“I am uns-“

“It’ll be great” He interrupted, the urgency overtaking his tone. “We’ll light the oil, play games, oh, and latkes. Bones likes us to eat healthier in general, but Chanukah is a free for all on the oily goods.”

Spock still seemed unsure.

“Last year, Jojo and I ate so many latkes that I couldn’t even look at oily foods for weeks without feeling sick!” Hmm maybe that wasn’t the best way to convince the Vulcan.

Spock remained silent, as if waiting to see if he was actually finished.

He forced himself to only say one more sentence. “You’ll love them.”

“I am not sure.”

“I am. They’re the best.”

“Admittedly, I do not see the appeal.” 

“It's super appealing, and you’re going to love them, I guarantee it.” Jim wasn’t about to let this go.

Spock still seemed unsure, the thought of him declining made something ache in Jim’s chest. “Plus. Joanna will be there, and you’re more than welcome to bring Sadie. I think it could be a good opportunity for the girls to become better friends in an environment we can control, so there’s no more fights.” 

He knew that was pulling out the big guns.

But he also knew, from the raised eyebrow Spock was giving him, that it was also completely logically sound.

“Very well.” Spock sounded almost amused to Jim’s ears. “You light the menorah at sunset, correct?”

*

He’d gone through the rest of the day with a restless anticipation, having confirmed straight away with Bones that it was ok for him to have invited them over.

He even spent the later half of his Xenobiology lecture overthinking about buying Spock and Sadie Chanukah specific sweaters, having logically debated with himself that they were probably freezing in general due to the cold weather, but talked himself out of it each time by telling himself he was being weird.

He compromised with himself, and bought more unnecessary decorations for the apartment. Not that he would tell Bones that.

“What’s with all the unnecessary decorations?” Bones called out as he and Joanna entered the apartment. “Didn’t you finish decorating yesterday.” 

Jim gave him the raised eyebrow he had definitely not been practicing since that morning.

Bones shot him back a better one. Damn him. 

He called for the music to be turned up as he finished sticking yet another string of menorah cut outs to the wall. It was the fifth he had put up. 

Definitely unnecessary.

“Try’na impress Spock are ya?” His soulmate's southern drawl always got stronger when he was teasing Jim, the only thing thicker was the smug look that Jim knew would be on his face if Jim reacted, proving him right. 

Jim turned away from him, moving to place the extra napkins also covered in menorahs he’d managed to snag onto the table, singing loudly to block off any other snarky comment.

“That’s not even what's on the radio.” Leonard called out over Jim’s loud singing, as well as Jojo’s laughter as she joined it. 

She knew what came next with this song, a fun little game she and Jim always did. She ran over to him as they sang, holding her hand out expectantly.

“Oh, dreidel, dreidel dreidel,” He spun Jojo around in three tight circles, her laughter ringing out through the apartment. 

Her fingers slipped out of Jim’s as she moved to rummage through the stuff he had bought, pulling out some chocolate gelt like a coveted prize. Humming along instead of singing. 

He turned back to his soulmate, startled to see that he had come so close without him noticing, their eyes catching and sending the familiar spark of love through him, the sensation no less electric than that very first time in the shuttle- just more established, settling deeper and filling up more of their insides. 

He could see Leonard’s pupils dilate at the sensation, his smug look slipping into the easy smile he often wore for Jim, before he moved close enough for a kiss, a quick peck that Jim tried to follow him to deepen. 

Leonard rested his forehead against Jim’s, speaking in a low voice, “We’ll talk about Spock tonight.” It wasn’t a question, Jim nodded his head.

Leonard moved back, slapping him on the ass as he walked away, laughing at Jim’s squark in response. 

Jojo came back over the second he moved, reaching her hand out and letting herself be spun three more times, her laughter filling the whole apartment.

*

“Should we go get them?” Leonard asked for the third time that evening. 

“He asked whe we lit the menorah and I told him. That's when they’ll get here.” Jim said again. He really should have clarified earlier with Spock. 

At precisely the right time there was a buzz from their front door. 

“Right on time.” Jim said as Leonard went to open the door. His shoulders hiked so high they almost touched his ears. 

He didn’t greet them when he opened the door. Instead standing awkwardly in the doorway. Jim approached quickly, seeing that Spock and Leonard were locked in a staring contest. 

He jabbed Leonard with his elbow. Causing the man to turn away sharply and move back into the apartment, grabbing the drink he had abandoned earlier in the evening and finishing it in one gulp.

“I trust it is ok for us to be here.” Spock confirmed after Leonard’s less than polite greeting.

“The menorah the merrier.” Jim shrugged, smiling and gesturing at them to come in.

From across the room Leonard groaned, calling out loudly, “That wasn’t funny last year and it’s not funny now.”

“It’s hilarious.” Jim argued. “Sadie thinks so, too.”

“I decline to comment.” She said, walking away and over to where Jojo was eagerly awaiting her, already opening the chest of toys she kept in the living room. 

“Ouch.” Jim smiled. Closing the door behind Spock. He refused to let the night be awkward, despite Bones' best efforts to the contrary. 

“You’re right on time for the lighting.” He said, gesturing at the menorah sitting peacefully on the windowsill. 

“Is having it there not a fire hazard?”

“Only so long as Jim doesn’t move it to the side.” Leonard spoke up, never missing an opportunity to tease him.

Jim let it slide. 

“Y’know. When I said you could come over, I meant you could spend more time than just the lighting.” Jim said to Spock with a smile, he had been worried when he hadn’t clarified further that Spock mistook his invitation as observation and not a . . . Well, invitation to hang out. 

The tips of Spock’s ears deepened in color. “I did not want to presume.”

“Well, now you know for the other nights.” Jim said, leading Spock deeper into the apartment. 

Jim stomped down the urge to reach out and grab Spock’s hand. The sooner he and Leonard had the talk the better.

*~*~*

“Y’know last year, the first night Jim lit the helper candle.” Leonard said to Spock, unexpectedly. “Being the genius that he is, he set a piece of paper on fire from the stove and walked across the room with it. Like some twisted version of the old earth olympics.”

“Truly?” Spock expressed his shock at these antics.

“Honest truth.” Leonard confirmed, looking more at ease than he had yesterday. The drink he’d been nursing for the last hour no doubt helping. “Tried to tell me it was a tradition. Like I was born yesterday.”

“I can hear you.” Jim sassed, shooting a pout over his shoulder at Leonard. “Spock would you like to say the blessing?” 

Spock paused. “No, thank you.”

“Next time?”

“I will consider it.” Spock could feel the rush of affection that wanted to zing across the mental link the humans unknowingly shared with him. But he forced it down, tightening his controls. 

Sadie appeared fascinated as Jim recited his blessing, the words sounding like music on his tongue. Even Joanna had become quiet, waiting patiently, even if there was a slight bounce. He channeled the emotion that wanted to worm it’s way to his soulmates and instead focused on sending his approval for Sadie’s actions down the familial bond they shared.

Tonight had been an exercise in restraint on his part, his mind wanting to reach out to his soul bonds. To complete the link. 

Once Jim had finished; Joanna rushed away into the kitchen, yelling about how it was finally time. Jim came back to where he and Leonard were sitting on the couch. Leaving a respectable distance between them as he practically sat in Leonard’s lap. 

He tried not to watch as Jim leaned over and pressed a kiss to Leonard’s closed mouth. Fighting with his body to stop the tips of his ears burning at such a public display of affection. 

Sadie stood awkwardly, unsure where to go before Joanna came rushing back, a plate of food in one hand and paper towels in the other. 

“Latke time!” She said in what Spock was sure counted as a yell. Slamming the plate down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Here.” She handed Sadie the first one, wrapped in a paper towel that was already beginning to be soaked through with the oil. The latke edges were a deep golden brown, salt granules glinting in the light.

“Wait, you’re a vegan,” Joanna said, before Sadie worked up the nerve to take a bite. “They’ve got eggs in them.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Jim apologised, shifting around and beginning to stand up, much to Leonard’s apparent dismay if the way he kept his arms circles around Jim’s waist was any indication. “I can make different ones, with flour instead.”

“No.” Sadie said, her mind reaching out over the familial bond they shared for Spock’s permission. It shouldn’t cause her any harm to try, in such a small quantity. “It is fine.”

She took a bite out of it, The chunk too big for her mouth, and too hot if the way she kept her mouth open was an indication. 

Jojo handed out one to each of the adults, Spock took his with a thank you, which seemed to make the young girl shy. It must be a family trait. 

She turned her attention back to Sadie. “Why are you holding it so weird.”

“I’m not.” She was. By human standards. 

“You are, you’re going to drop it.” Jojo pointed out, moving her free hand under Sadie’s food, as if she could catch it when it inevitably fell.

Spock decided to intervene, knowing how quickly these arguments could devolve into fights. “Sadie is Vulcan, we do not tend to eat with our hands. It is considered taboo in our culture.”

“Spock you should have said something!” Jim said, attempting to get up once more. “We have cutlery you can use.”

“It is of no consequence, Jim.” Spock said, keeping his eyes on the food in front of him. “We are guests in your home.”

“We usually use plates.” Leonard pointed out. “Little miss here just likes eating with her hands.” 

“She also doesn't like the toppings.” Jim added on, “you can put sour cream or apple sauce on them, or just more salt.”

“Toppings are disgusting.” Joanna said with passion. “Don’t let Jim fool you, he has bad tastes.”

“Cheeky.” Jim reached out with his foot and nudged her in the side, causing her to giggle. “I reckon I have pretty good tastes.”

“There’s a reason my dad’s usually in charge of dinner.” 

“She’s so mean to me, Bones.”

“She’s right though.” Leonard replied, smiling at Jim while taking a big bite of the latke in his hand. 

Spock bit into his own latke and chewed methodically. It tasted how he expected. Though he could see how applesauce would improve it. He didn’t join in the debate however, too busy watching as his soulmates picked at their food.

It had been strange, seeing people eat with their hands at first, a culture shock to be sure, but it had become standard quickly. Just another thing he had acclimated to since joining starfleet. It had been more of a shock to Sadie when she had first arrived on earth, mostly due to the fact that her mother T’pring had been raising her with the strict etiquette of her household. 

Now, however, Spock was the one having a hard time again, having been unprepared to see the humans his katra longed to entwine with sitting in front of him, making an almost vulgar display with their hands, gesturing animatedly as they talk, oil clinging to their fingertips from the fried food, even a granule of salt clinging to the pad of Jim’s pointer finger, shining in the l-

Jim had poked his tongue out and licked the salt from his finger. Spock felt like his heart had ceased beating in his side, his whole body tensing, fingers breaking through the crust that had formed on the outside of his latke and meeting in the middle of the hot food, forcing him to unclench less he made a mess by tearing the food into pieces.

He forced himself to look away and take another bite of his food, hoping the humans hadn’t noticed his lack of control. The taste he had found pleasing earlier now felt overly rich in his mouth, his tongue almost violently aware of the salt as he forced himself to chew.

*

Sadie was making headway on her second latke when she stopped, face becoming ashen.

“Everything ok?” Leonard asked, already leaning forward and nudging Jim off his lap. 

Spock reached out through their family link, his concern growing at the distress reaching back at him. 

Sadie put the lakte down gently on the table as Leonard leapt up, disappearing into the bathroom and reappearing with a bag, pulling a tricorder out of it.

“Is she ok?” Joanna asked, concern evident in her tone. Standing up and hovering over her father as he ran the medical scanner over Sadie, her eyes glazing over as her distress grew, a hand coming up and clutching at her stomach. Her chest heaving slightly as she began to breathe through her mouth, as if unable to get enough oxygen. 

Jim seemed to catch on first, jumping up and grabbing Sadie around the waist, picking her up and rushing towards the kitchen.

‘She’s gonna-“ Is all Leonard got out as Jim held her over the sink, a stream of vomit exiting her mouth and splattering against the metal. 

Leonard rushed after them, turning the tap on before reaching back into the bag.

Spock made his way over, much slower than the humans had, keeping the link between him and Sadie open, her humiliation at what was happening washing over him, he soothed it as best he could, repeating the Vulcan principles of Kaiidth, dragging out the embarrassment and replacing it with understanding.

She threw up once more as Leonard began to prepare a hypospray, telling them how Sadie was having an allergic reaction to the egg and how this would help stop the vomiting as well as her other immunoreactions to the allergen. 

Spock watched as they fused over his niece, setting her down and getting her water to clear the vomit from her mouth, Joanna coming over and telling Sadie about her own allergic reaction to shellfish, miming how her face had swelled by puffing her cheeks out and gesturing even further with her hands. 

With the familial bond still so open, Spock could sense Sadie’s amusement at Joanna’s actions. He repressed his surprise. He knew that Sadie had an attachment to the Human girl, but he had not realised how much Sadie already considered her a friend. 

“We can make something else for dinner?” Jim’s suggestion broke through his thoughts. “Plenty of things here that I’m sure are Vulcan friendly.”

“Thank you for your consideration.” Spock replied, careful not to make eye contact with Jim. “However, I feel we must take our leave.”

His speech was coming out overly formal, he would need to meditate.

“Sadie needs her rest,” Leonard jumped in before Jim could argue. 

“Indeed.”

*

As his soulbonds began following them out the door, Spock felt the need to speak up.

“Walking us down the hall is unnecessary.” He stated. Feeling overwhelmed by their emotions. He would need to meditate as soon as possible. His shields were crumbling by the second. If he was to spend more time around the humans, he would have to have better control. 

The humans froze at Spock’s words, standing awkwardly in the doorway and looking at each other for a few moments, seeming to communicate without words. 

Leonard cleared his throat, saying a quick goodnight to Spock before slipping back into the apartment. Jim however looked back at spock, locking their eyes together, his hand reached out, moving slow enough that Spock could have moved his arm away if he wanted. 

He didn’t, allowing Jim to curl his hand around his bicep, resting right on top of his kahs-wan mark, the warmth from his palm sinking through the layers of fabric, making the birthmarks the symbol covered feel like they’d been touched by a flame. 

Jim jolts, as if he’s been zapped, his voice coming out slightly shaky. “Y’know, if you wish to experience a proper Chanukah evening, you need to come over earlier than sundown.” The smile he gave Spock was smaller than all the previous ones, shy almost. “I know I said it before but it bears repeating.”

It took Spock longer than necessary, though probably unnoticeable by human standard, to answer. “I will keep that in mind.”

“We’re here all the other nights, I mean it when I say you’re welcome for all of them.” Jim continued. “Come over tomorrow night, or the next, depending on how Sadie goes.”

Jim’s eyes drifted from his for a moment, slipping to check on Sadie as he talked. It gave Spock the strength to begin to lean back, realising with a start that he had gravitated closer to Jim as they talked.

Spock’s mouth felt drier than it ever had previously, the urge to lean back in almost overpowering. He needed to end all contact now before he did something the three of them would regret. Before he lost the shaky ground they had gained in the last day.

“Goodnight, Jim.” Spock said, Jim’s grip finally slipping from his arm, fingertips tracing with almost uncanny accuracy over what he now knew not to be a birthmark, but his own soul marks, covered by his coming of age mark. The unintentional kiss sending fire through his whole body. 

He turned away, not waiting for any reply before he forced his feet to move down the hallway, eventually slipping out of sight and no longer able to feel the eyes of his soulmate piercing the back of his skull. 

*~*~*~

Leonard ran his nose along the back of Jim’s short hair, causing his soulmate to wiggle in his arms at the sensation. It was almost midnight, but Leonard couldn’t sleep, knowing that the longer he put off starting the conversation, the more tired he’d be the next day.

God forbid he put it off all night, tomorrow would be hell if he did.

He already knew Jim wouldn’t start the conversation, having left the ball in his court, so to speak. And Leonard had said to him that they’d have the conversation that night.

But how to start it . . .

“Hey,” he started, unsure how to phrase it. “Spock.”

“What ‘bout him.” Came Jim’s sleepy reply.

“He’s.” He started, hesitating briefly. “There’s just something about him, right?” Obviously, they already knew they each felt the spark. 

Jim didn’t reply, instead reaching over and turning on his light, rolling over to face Leonard. “Right? You feel it too.” Jim’s eyes twinkled, playing along as if they were just now figuring it out, instead of Leonard having stalled the conversation. He was so lucky to have him in his life. 

Leonard nodded against the pillow. “It’s like there's this. . . These. . .”

“Butterflies.” Jim finished for him when Leonard stalled again. “When he looks at us.”

“Yeah.” Leonard could feel the low thrum of anxiety that had been plaguing him leaving at Jim’s confirmation. 

Jim pulled him closer, tucking Leonard’s head against his neck. His left arm coming up and wrapping around Leonard. 

“I was wondering when you’d finally start talking.”

Leonard scowled into Jim’s neck. “Why did I have to be the one to start this.”

“Because, and I’m quoting you directly here, ‘You’re like a pretty red barn in tornado alley’.” Jim said in a poor southern accent. “I had to look that up by the way, means you’re prone to falling apart under just a bit too much pressure. Your sayings aren’t universal.”

They’d had this conversation multiple times, Jim having taken to replying with his own Jewish proverbs when Leonard used too many in a row. At times it had even become a battle to see who could make the most obscure, yet still relevant, remark. 

Leonard was the reigning champion. 

“Do you think this means we’re a triad?” He cut right to the heart of his anxiety, no longer dancing around the reason he was panicking about the possibility. “Cause if you’re feeling it too, then it’s not just me finding another false mate.”

That had been such a train wreck. With Jocelyn.

Jim moved his hand down the length of the arm he was stroking, grabbing a hold of Leonard's wrist and showing off their matching soul marks in the soft lighting. 

On their inner wrists were two circles, separated by a distance filled with the veins that ran down their arms. One of the circles was hollow, just a ring of black, while the other was solid.

“What happened with Jocelyn was one of those rare occurrences.” Jim started. “It’s very rare, but as you know it does happen. But this.” He stroked his fingers over Leonards mark, sending sensations that had him bucking against Jim, through his body.

“Our marks mean that you and I are soulmates. No matter what.” Jim continued. 

Soul marks didn’t always tend to make sense, some people being lucky enough to have a name, others mistaking a soul mark for a birth mark. Sometimes, the other person didn’t even have a mark. 

Leonard had once seen a patient with their soul marks running across his eyelid like the eyeliner jocelyn used to wear, his soulmate's name even coming to a flick at the end. Would tell Leonard every morning that that’s the reason he became a tattoo artist, so he didn’t have to keep drawing the other wing every morning. 

“We both get the same feeling with Spock.” Jim concluded. “So there’s a very, very good chance that Spock is our third.”

“Do Vulcans even have soulmates?” Leonard voiced the remainder of the thought that had been bouncing around in his head. Vulcans were so private, and as they had learnt not all humanoid species had soulmates.

But there had been rumours about the crew of the original enterprise, nothing ever confirmed however, about T’pol and Hoshi Sato. Leonard had always dismissed it as the human need for drama. Not believing for a second that the emotionless Vulcans could ever love deeply enough for a soulmate.

He hoped he had been wrong. 

“I don’t know.” Jim finally answered, the relief he had been feeling quickly being elapsed by a growing sense of dread. It was rare, but just because you were soul bonded doesn’t mean you were together until death. No matter what the holos liked to peddle. 

“Why hasn’t he said anything?” Leonard heard himself asking.

“We haven’t said anything until now either.” Jim pointed out the obvious. “Think of it from his point of view. It’s got to be a lot more intimidating realising that you have two soulmates and that they’re already established together.”

“That’s if he even recognises us as his soulmates.” Leonard grumbled out. “It’s more likely that Vulcan’s don’t do something as illogical as soulmates.”

“Don’t be like that.” Jim reached over and planted a kiss on his face.

“They probably think it’s a stupid human fallacy.” He continued despite Jim’s kiss warning. “That binding themselves to someone they may never meet is illogical and barbaric of us, compared to their proper society.” 

“Your xenophobia is showing.” 

“I’m not xenophobic, Jim.” Leonard protested. “It’s not my fault that vulcans are a bunch of walking comput-“

Jim kissed him, a quick peck that interrupted his sentence. 

“Bunch of-” He was cut off by another kiss.

He opened his mouth to continue, cut off with yet another kiss. Jim leaning forward and back so quickly Leonard couldn’t counter it. 

He fought back a smile, opening his mouth slightly like he was going to talk again. Jim predictably leaned forward and planted another kiss on him. 

Leonard followed him back this time, pushing off the bed and rolling on top of Jim as he planted his own kisses against his soulmates face, pinning his flailing arms down and beginning to kiss any inch of his face he could reach as Jim tired to shake him off, laughing hard enough he was sure to disturb their neighbours.


	4. Thursday

They arrived much earlier that Thursday, Sadie almost bouncing with her anticipation while signalling the door chime. 

Joanna had been quick to answer, yelling with her own excitement. His soul bonds quickly making their way over, smiling at them, welcoming them inside. Jim immediately offered food, mentioning how he’d made sure everything they had was palatable for Vulcans. How he had even managed to find Sadie’s favourite treat- the one Spock had mentioned in one of their many comms over the last two days. 

Jim had gotten his number from Pike -which he’d told Spock in his original message- with the promise he would only use it for emergencies. 

He had had seventy four ‘emergencies’ since then- all of them devolving into a series of messages sent between them. 

He’d only chided Jim for the first one.

They hadn’t been able to come over the previous night, Sadie having missed school that day as well due to the havoc the eggs had made of her digestive system, the reaction had been stronger than Spock had anticipated, if it hadn’t been for Leonard’s quick thinking with the antihistamine, he surely would have taken her to the emergency room. 

It was hard knowing the best course of action when dependents were involved, all the long, long video messages Michael had made for Spock didn’t adequately prepare him for the reality of it all.

He followed Jim further into the apartment, inclining his head at Leonard when the man greeted him, accepting the spiced tea he offered. Careful not to accidentally touch the proffered fingertips as he did

*

The evening had begun to wind down. The menorah lit, the girls sitting quietly watching what Jim had called ‘the greatest Chanukah special ever conceived by the twenty-first century.’ Spock wasn’t sure what made ‘Rugrats’ the greatest retelling- but it was intriguing. 

Though, Jim had confessed while they were sitting on the couch together, that part of the reason it was the best was because he used to watch it with his brother- before he left. Spock wondered if Jim was always this talkative, or if it was simply a side effect of their unintended bonding. He himself often had trouble moderating his words around them, the bond craving the open intimacy of honesty. 

Both men had been acting different tonight, it was subtle- but Spock was an expert at correlating data. 

It also helped that every time one of them brushed against him, whether it be just passing by a little too close, or Jim reaching out to touch is seemingly casual ways- the same zing of electricity would flush through him. Surely if he was a full human he would be left gasping at it.

They gave no indication they felt the same, however. 

Spock had anticipated this. He’d long accepted the conclusion that they were all aware of the bond. But the humans were happy how things were, after that first night together, he’d spent hours in meditation, cycling through his grief and accepting the things he could not change. 

Tonight, He spent his time anticipating the casual touches, doing his best to strengthen his shields in the moments before contact- doing his best to ensure no unwanted emotional transfers happened. 

With everyone else, he’s sure his shields would be strong enough to block off all but the vaguest physical sensation of touch

Their dynamic minds trying to drag him in, tempting him. 

He needed to meditate, the need becoming more apparent with each easy smile Jim gave him, how he rested his body along the couch, angled towards Spock as he talked about anything and everything. Spock made sure to give just enough to continue the conversation.

He watched as Jim shifted off the couch, shooting a look into the kitchen- Leonard had his back to them- before turning back with a smile. Winking at Spock, as if to say ‘watch this’ as he moved over to the lit menorah, the five spots of light reflecting beautifully against the glass.

Spock watched as Jim moved up and began to careful slip the menorah to the left along the window sill.

“I am handling one fire hazard, don't you dare create another.” Leonard called out from the kitchen, remarkable, as Spock was aware the man hadn’t looked over.

“Bones, it’s supposed to be on the left.” Jim was smiling at Spock, his teeth showing as he bit his lip. Voice coming out otherwise neutral as far as Spock could tell.

“Don’t start with me, Jim. You’ve given me whole lectures on menorah placements.” Leonard replied. “You don’t get to describe a pig to me then try to pass off a goat as one.” 

“I know what I’m about, Bones. The menorah is supposed to go on the left.” Jim scooted it over more.

“Of a doorway, Jim.” Leonard sounded exasperated, still not turning around. “When there’s a mezuzah on the right.”

“Exactly. Menorah on the left, mezuzah on the right.” Jim replied easily. “What is a window but a smaller doorway.”

“Not when we’re on the fourth floor it aint.” Spock was getting the impression they’d exchanged these exact order of words before. Potentially multiple times with how easily the responses flowed. “Put it back in the centre Jim I swear I’m not dealing with you setting the curtains on fire. Again.”

Yet more evidence for Spock’s growing conclusion. Jim liked to set things on fire. 

“Forgive me for wanting to be as accurate as possible with traditions.” Jim had placed a hand on his chest, still smiling but now facing Leonard in the kitchen, who still had not looked over. 

“You are being accurate.” Leonard said slowly, as if talking to a child. “We’ve got an electric menorah in the hallway. On the left, because there’s actually a mezuzah there.”

“Yea-”

Leonard interrupted. “Unlike the window. Where the light can still be seen easily from the street. And has no reason to be to the side.” Jim looked like he was trying not to laugh as leonard sassed him.

“Not kosher though.” Jim cut in. “Hallway one’s electric. Doesn't count.”

“Oh.” Leonard finally looked over at them, both eyebrows raised high. “In that case I’ll take it down.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Jim raised his hands as Leonard took a step towards the door. 

“Are you sure?” Leonard took another step, He sounded serious, but Spock could see the slight upturn of the corner of his mouth. 

They were being . . . Playful. 

“Yeah, leave it, it’s fine.” Jim made a gesture with his hands. “Go back to the latkes.”

Leonard and Jim were locked staring at each other, as if waiting for the other one to say something.

Eventually, with a brief narrowing of his eyes Leonard turned back around and placed another lump of the potato mix into the oil.

Jim waited several seconds, and then pushed the menorah a little further left.

“Jim!” Leonard yelled out, grabbing ahold of one of the teaspoons laying around and tossing it in Jim’s direction.

“I’m just putting it where it should be.” Jim yelped as he dodged the flying metal.

“It belongs in the mid-“

Jim cut him off. “To the left, yes.”

“I’m too old to be going in circles like this, Jim.” Leonard had begun to sound more exasperated than amused. “This ain’t like that frat down the road and I sure ain’t your pledge brother willing to chase after you with an extinguisher.”

“You’re turning into such a grumpy old man, Bones.” Jim called back. 

“I am old.” Leonard defended, oddly in Spock's opinion. “I’ve got wrinkles.”

“And if we had a lawn you’d be yelling at our classmates to get off it.” Jim was full on smiling now, his cheeks red with it.

“And I get more grey hairs every time you pull a stunt.” 

“Yeah yeah, and the only thing young about you is your Protestant religion.”

Spock instantly got the feeling that a line had been crossed. Leonard’s shoulders tensing. 

“Oh, don’t you start with me, Jim.” Leonard‘s tone had changed from what spock now realised had been extremely playful, to hurt. “That’s a banned topic and you know it.”

Jim looked guilty. 

“You’re right. You’re right.” Jim made his way into the kitchen, slinking up behind Leonard‘s tense form and wrapping his arms around him. “Too far, I’m sorry.”

“ ‘s fine.” Came the grumbled reply.

“It’s not good though.” Jim replied. “I crossed the line.”

Spock couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, Jim now speaking directly into Leonard’s ear. But he could see as Leonard began to relax. Melting back into Jim’s embrace, his head turning away from the hot oil.

The expression on Leonard’s face was so human it made Spock’s side throb, the openness of his expression as he hung on every word Jim was murmuring to him. The way his lips changed from their downward slope into a genuine, albeit small smile. A smile that was just for Jim.

It was the most relaxed he’d see the man, as he reclined in Jim’s arms. Leaning his head to rest against Jim’s as well. Eyes closing as Jim pressed a few gentle kisses to the side of his face, deepening his smile. 

Spock realised with a sense of shame that he had been openly staring. He turned his head away, making it look as if he was simply watching the holo with the girls.

Jim’s laughter moments later broke his resolve not to stare, he had to restrain himself from the urge to turn his head fully, to see exactly what was happening in the scene he wasn’t welcome in. 

From the corner of his eye, Spock could see that Leonard had received an oil burn from the latkes he was making- flour this time instead of eggs- and Jim was running a cloth over the area, laughing as Leonard pretended to spit back into the pan, Jim’s other hand held out, as if to stop any fluid transfer from actually hitting the hot oil.

Spock wondered if all humans were like this in the privacy of their homes, he hadn’t seen similar behaviour in public. Even though their actions would have scandalised other Vulcans, Spock felt honoured that he was seeing this side of them. 

And if there was a part of him that felt envious, bitter at being shown what he couldn’t have. Well, he stomped that down. Knowing it was better to get whatever scraps of affection he could, even if it was adjacent. 

If he was lucky, he could end this holiday with two friends, as well as a recurring playmate for Sadie. A fact Michael had been most thrilled with over the subspace comm they had talked over while Sadie was recovering, section 31 allowing the mothers the privilege due to their circumstances. 

There was risk, Spock acknowledged, being friends with his soul bonded. Namely the fact that he was also Jim’s tutor for his additional assignments. But he’d already reasoned that to himself. That it wasn’t a true conflict of interest, since the humans had no intention of completing the bond with him. In fact they never even mentioned it.

Spock imagined these types of situations were the reason the term ‘walking on eggshells’ was invented. 

But, the awkwardness could all be on his end. Both humans showed no hesitation in giving him ‘casual’ touches, or maintaining eye contact with him. Besides the occasional tensing of Leonard's body and an abrupt look away.

By all indications, they weren’t being affected by the soulbonds they all shared.

But Spock knew they could feel it, he could hear how Leonard’s heart would race. He could see Jim’s pupils dilate the more prolonged their eye contact was. Like they were testing him to make sure it was ok, that he could handle just being their friend. 

Could he? Would he demand more?

No, he would take what they offered, and he would be grateful. Far be it for him to push where he wasn’t truly wanted. 

“You’re awfully quiet over here.” Jim pointed out as he wandered back over. “Everything ok?”

Another test, he would make sure he passed. “Of course, Jim.” 

Jim hummed. “Hair day tomorrow.” He tactfully changed the topic. “You girls excited?”

“Yeah,” Came Joanna’s loud reply, emphasised by Sadie’s nodding head. “Sadie’s gonna let me borrow her beads!”

“Oh, you’re gonna look very pretty.” 

“I know.”

“Did’ya hear that, Bones.” Jim called out. “You’re gonna spend hours braiding beads into jojo’s hair tomorrow.”

“All part of being a parent.” Came his easy reply. 

“At least you have Spock here to keep you company this time.” Jim said. “Could even call it a date.”

Jim winked at him, the fifth time this night, and just like every time before it sent his heartbeat racing in his side, he willed his heart to slow to normal. But just like every other instance, he failed to regain the control, even with extensive meditation beforehand.

He was conflicted, he hoped that one day he wouldn’t be so affected, that he could control his reaction to the attention of one of his soul bonds, but also, a larger part of him hoped that the simple feeling never went away.


	5. Friday

They wandered down the short corridor to where the Vulcans lived, Jojo carrying every hair care product she owned in a basket, Leonard trailing behind her and carrying the even biggest basket full of all her accessories. 

“You didn’t need to bring them all, baby.” He said for the third time. “We’re right down the hall.”

“It’s so Sadie can choose which accessories she likes, how is she gonna know what her favourites are if she can’t see them all, Daddy?” Jojo said confidently. Word for word what she had said the previous times.

“And all your scarves?” 

“Same issue!” She said passionately. “Sort of. Sadie left most of hers on Vulcan, so I told her she could share mine.”

“That’s very generous of you, Jojo.” He praised, now loitering in front of Spock’s front door. “Still coulda left a few at home and shown her another time, she’s been over basically every night this week.”

He was hesitating, wishing Jim didn’t have class so he could be here too. He was so nervous, even though they'd gotten along better last night, knowing that Spock was their other soulmate, but either didn’t know or more likely didn’t want them, set him on edge. 

If it wasn’t for Jojo and Jim he damn well wouldn’t be here!

Before Joanna could knock on the door it slid open, Sadie standing in the doorway, her hair let loose from the dozens of braids she usually kept them in and obviously wet. 

“You started without me.” His girl sounded so upset. “You promised we’d do it together.”

“We will.” Sadie said, voice neutral to his ears but seeming to calm Jojo down. “My hair is much longer than yours. It was logical that I started by removing the built up oils.”

“Ok.” Already appeased Jojo made her way into the apartment, leaving Leonard to awkwardly trail in behind her, following her lead and placing all the items gently on the kitchen bench, trying not to be too oblivious as he looked around the room, the girls already distracted by planning out how they’d do it.

“Hello, Leonard.” Spocks voice almost made him jump out of his skin, the Vulcan himself coming out behind a closed door.

Leonard almost bit his tongue. “Hey.” He said simply.

“Would you like tea?” Spock asked him. Gesturing with his arm in a way that, if it were anyone else, Leonard would say looked rehearsed. 

“Yes.” He needed to be able to form more than one word sentences. He was being ridiculous. 

“Help me get my hair wet.” Jojo shoved her head in the sink, reaching down to hold her nose shut as Sadie turned the tap on, briefly too hard as water sprayed up and touched the cupboards before she corrected it.

As the kettle boiled Spock moved to obtain towels for the girls, speaking softly to Sadie who hung onto his every word about being careful, lecturing her on the risks of drowning as well as listing off statistics. 

He wiped a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile so as not to upset the serious Vulcan’s. After all, it was better to be more cautious than not, even if he personally thought the risk of Jojo drowning in the sink at her age was negligible. 

Spock made quick work on the tea, returning swiftly to hand leonard over a steaming cup of whatever the Vulcan had chosen. He reached out with a thank you, his fingers brushing against Spocks as he took hold of the cup.

He almost jumped at the electric feeling that jolted up his arm, like he’d touched a live wire. He tried to lock eyes with Spock, but the cagey Vulcan was looking away from him, having turned his whole body to face the girls the second his fingers had slipped out from under Leonard’s. 

He fiddled with his tea cup, distracting himself from looking at Spock by instead looking at the ridiculous amount of accessories in front of him, sitting side by side it was almost hard for him to tell what was Sadie’s and what was Joanna's. The amount of overlap was uncanny. 

“Looks like our girls have similar tastes.” He attempted to break the silence that had taken over them. 

“Yes.” Spock says, Leonard fought the urge to comment on the fact that now it was Spock giving single word replies. 

“You pick all these up on earth?” He asked. “Or does Vulcan have the same boutiques as San Fran?”

“Sadie has been collecting them for the last few months. Rather insistently.” Spock answered his question. “I was unsure what drew her to certain items. However the correlation is now clear.”

Leonard felt his heart swell in his chest, the knowledge that Sadie had apparently been just as eager to be friends with Jojo as she had been making him feel gooey inside. 

“We don’t need your help for this part.” Joanna called out, fingers scrubbing shampoo against her scalp in a way Leonard knew she was soon to regret, her over eagerness sure to come back to bite her. “We can wash the hair, you guys are here to do the styling.”

“Oh are we?” He knew that. “You sure you’re gonna do it properly?”

She scowled, a trait that she definitely got from him. “We know how to wash our hair.”

“Alright.” Spock moved away as Leonard replied, sliding smoothly to the living room and taking a seat on the double couch. “You gonna be able to get every inch, even with the moisturiser.”

“Yes, Dr McCoy.” Sadie was the one to answer this time.

“And you’re gonna remember to do your edges?”

“That’s what the scarves are for, daddy!” She yelled out from where she had thrown her head back into the sink, Sadie not missing her cue to start running the hose tap along Joanna’s scalp. 

“Alright, alright.”

Leonard slinked over to where Spock was resting, not letting himself overthink the urge to be close to the Vulcan and sitting on the same couch as Spock, pressed up against the arm to give both of them ample personal space.

Jim would be proud of him. 

“It’s good the girls have similar hair types.” He spoke up after a few minutes. Unable to take the silence any longer. 

“Indeed.” Spock replied. “Sadie’s mothers will be pleased she is able to have this experience.” 

“Not a lot of type three hair on Vulcan then?”

“There is, Vulcan’s are just as diverse as humans are,” Spock admitted. “However the climate can be harsh, and our culture favours logic over extravagant hairstyles. Not that one would think that looking at T’pring.”

“T’pring?”

“One of Sadie’s mothers.” Spock answered. “She often wore more extravagant, traditional hairstyles, even back during our schooling days.” 

“Did Sadie get her hair?” He continued to probe, happy that Spock seemed so chatty. 

“No, she takes after my sister, Michael.” Spock continued. “Of course, Michael usually wore her hair short and straight, in as much of a common vulcan style as possible.”

Spock continued. “Her mothers wanted Sadie to be able to grow her hair as she wanted, without damaging it like Michael used to.” 

Spock faltered, seeming to realise how much he was speaking. Leonard didn’t want to end the conversation. 

“Jocelyn’s the same.” He admitted. “With Jojo's hair. Made me absolutely promise that, even if Joanna asked, we’d never chemically straighten it, she wants our baby to be proud of her hair.”

“Indeed.”

“Yeah, when.” He stuttered for a second. “When Jim and I got full custody, I think Jocelyn must have sent me about a hundred different articles to read on maintaining our babies hair. As if I didn’t already know most of it.”

“My sister left me ten point five hours worth of holos on maintaining Sadie’s hair.” Spock confessed. “Sadie prefers to take care of her own hair. I have become very adept at different types of braids, however.”

“Yeah that’s how it goes.” Leonard smiled at Spock. “I swear I can braid better than I can suture.”

“As sutures aren’t common in your line of work anymore, doctor. I don’t find that surprising.” 

He wasn’t sure if Spock was making a joke or not. He let out a small chuckle, awkwardly taking another mouthful of the spicy tea. Startled to notice that it had grown cold while they were talking.

“So how’d you end up with the little one?” He asked as the girls moved onto drying their hair in the bathroom. Jojo was eagerly showing off her favourite toy which cut down drying time to a sixth of what it had been.

Making it much easier to get it all done on an actual day. 

“Her mothers are part of the ambassadorial party of Vulcan.” Spock said. “Michael having followed in our fathers footsteps after her and T’pring were bonded.”

Leonard nodded his head to show he was listening. Feeling himself begin to fidget as the reality of him being alone in a room with Spock set in. 

“Usually Sadie accompanies them if they are sent off planet.” Spock continued. “However, this time. . .”

Spock paused, turning to glance at Leonard from the corner of his eyes. Leonard got the uncomfortable feeling Spock was weighing him against a feather.

“This time they have been sent to secure early negotiations with Romulan delegates.”

Leonard knew the shock must have been showing openly on his face. “Romulans? Vulcans are making peace with Romulans?”

“Not necessarily.” Spock said. And then to answer Leonard's unasked question he continued, “Starfleet have sent several of their finest along as well.”

Leonard got the feeling that Spock had revealed confidential information to him, something no starfleet officer would do, let alone a Vulcan one.

The potential reason for his cantor made him want to jump up, lock himself in the bathroom and call Jim, demand he come over and help him out before he did something stupid like get angry and demand to know if Spock was their soulmate.

“I confess.” Leonard’s heart lept in his chest, was this it? 

“I sometimes find myself feeling inadequate as her guardian.” Well, that wasn’t expected.

“How so?” He asked.

“Michael insisted that I be the one to care for her, over far more suitable candidates.” He started. “Stating that as we are both half human, that the best place for their daughter was with the one person who could truly understand her.”

“Do you not believe her?”

“No.” Spock paused, as if shocked by his own honesty. “I believe I was jsut a convenient reason to get her off of Vulcan while they were not around to protect her.

“There were extremists who protested my conception. The fact that there is now another has only served to deepen the hatred.”

Leonard didn’t know what to say.

“Forgive my candor.” Spock said finally. “I am in need of meditation.”

“Nothin’ to forgive.” He said, a beat too late. Silence once again falling on them.

He was saved from having to think of something to say by the girls rushing out. Well, Joanna running and Sadie following behind at a more sedated pace. She shoved her hair in front of Leonard, telling him to feel how soft it was.

“Very soft,” Leonard complimented, tugging gently on a coil. 

“Yeah Sadie brought it down from Vulcan.” She replied happily, smoothing her hair over her face.  
He scowled at her, “Jojo you know better than to use products without testing them first.”

“It worked just fine on Sadie’s hair.” She pointed out. “We basically have the same hair.”

“Even if it looks the same she can have fundamental differences in her hair that make it a bad idea for you.” He argued. “For all you know that could have contained a plant ingredient from Vulcan that actually makes human hair fall out. 

“Then Sadie would be bald cause she’s half human and she has her mothers hair.” Joanna spoke out, her tone making it sound more like an extended way of saying ‘checkmate’. “Plus you’re always telling me how it’s good to try new things, cause that’s how we find things we like.”

Leonard let out a deep breath, raising his eyebrow at his daughter. “Alright, you’re right.” 

Jojo smiled at him, holding up the bottle of moisturiser she held in her hands. “Can you help me, my arms are tired.” It was her version of a white flag.

“ ‘course baby.” He replied easily, falling into the rhythm of sectioning off parts of her hair and moisturizing the lengths of it. He always found it soothing working on his baby girl's hair. 

“So you just do it with all your own hair.” Joanna sounded disbelieving. The conversation continued while Leonard wasn’t paying attention. “None of that’s extensions.”

“It is all mine.” Leonard couldn’t be sure but there was something akin to pride in Sadie’s voice. Leonard wouldn’t blame her if there was, her hair was wonderfully long, it was something he just knew would be Jojo’s new ‘hair goal’. “I always wear it in protective styles. So it does not break.”

“Can you do my hair like that?” Joanna had spoken the words straight to Spock, startling both men. 

“Jojo, I know how to do box braids.” Leonard felt he had to protest.

Jojo turned to face him, eyes locking on her target. “You take forever and they’re all ways uneven and fall apart way too soon.”

Leonard was offended. “I’ll have you know that I have surgical precision, young lady.”

“Yeah maybe at the hospital, daddy.” She said patiently, yet condescending. A trick he’s not sure of she learnt from him or Jocelyn. It was probably him. “But braiding ain’t suturing and I like my braids to stay in for longer than a day.” 

“I’ll have you know this ain’t that Andorain medical drama you like so much, Suturing isn’t something that's done a lot in my line of work anymore thanks to the advancement of technology.” He sassed his daughter with Spock’s fact from earlier. 

She stuck her tongue out at him, a gesture he all too happily returned. 

Joanna turned back to Spock, waiting for his reply. The Vulcan looked at leonard, as if asking his permission, he nodded his head.

“We do not use extensions in Sadie’s hair, but I know the process if you would like them added.” He said.

Sadie squealed, yelling how she would be right back as she bolted out of Spock’s front door. Going to grab one of the very few hair accessories she had left behind. 

Since Joanna would be busy with his girl, Leonard turned to face Sadie. “Would you like me to do your hair?”

She nodded once, an almost violent snap to her head that would have had Leonard wincing in sympathy if she had been human and actually affected by it. 

“Any preferences?” He asked kindly, trying to encourage her to talk, wishing he’d know what he did to promote Spock’s earlier chattiness. 

“I would like mine how you style Jojo’s.” She spoke up. “Except with more out.”

Leonard had to think about what she meant. “So, you want it pulled back from your face, but still out of any protective style?”

“Affirmative.” She stood up even straighter, her hair so long around her it framed her like a cloud. Looking just as soft, too. 

“How ‘bout, instead of Jojo’s usual.” He said, raising his hands slowly to give the girl enough time to step back if he made her uncomfortable. “I do several twists at the top, and we let the rest remain free.” He pulled her hair back, gathering the sections above her temples and pulling back gently, using his other hand to move the rest of the hair around to frame her face.

“Just like mom wears her hair.” Joanna sounded excited. Running back into the room so fast the door bounced off the wall with her enthusiasm. The red extensions Jocelyn had bought her during her last visit held tightly in her hands. “And we can still put the beads in it!”

“Very well.” Sadie turned around and sat on the pillow by Leonard’s feet, a clear signal for him to get started. 

Spock had already parted Jojo’s hair into multiple square sections, hands moving ridiculously fast as he braided one section of the hair and the extensions together.

Leonard took his time, pulling the hair back and away from the young Vulcan's face, being careful not to touch her scalp too much as he sectioned parts off.

Slowly, almost without him realising, Leonard began to relax, conversation flowing between them easier and easier. The tension he felt he was always carrying in his shoulders slowly fading away, allowing them to rest in their proper position instead of covering his ears. 

“You have two soul marks.” Spock said, voice level.

“Uh, yeah.” Leonard stuttered, looking down at his marks as if to confirm. Already feeling his shoulder muscles beginning to bunch up without his permission. “Jim’s got them, too.” Obviously. 

“Because you are soulmates.” Spock confirmed.

“Yeah, we’ve been assuming one was him and the other stood for me.” Jim had a new theory that the filled in one on both their wrists actually stood for the planet Vulcan. His need to ascribe meaning to things transferring even to the random nature of soul marks.

“Fascinating.”

“Do Vulcan’s have soul marks?” He heard more than allowed himself to ask.

“No.” Was the instant reply.

Leonard didn’t know what to say next, his hands trembling slightly as he continued to twist Sadie’s hair, too many moments seemed to pass for him to respond.

The topic was dropped, as well as all other conversations.

He reached forward to the synth-gel, dipping the smallest bit on his finger and beginning to tap it against his thumb, making it stretch between the two digits. 

Practice made it easy to stretch the sticky gel and move it to the end of Sadie’s twist, pressing it along the end point and pressing his fingers together, locking the length of coils hair between it, he waited several seconds and then moved his fingers, the gel setting neatly on the hair and holding it in place.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Spock watching him. 

“It’s better than a band, don’t have to loop it through the hair, it’s degradable too, starts to fall apart after about a week or if you use the activator.” He gestured to the gel on the counter. “Real life saver, use to snap ‘bout half of the bands every time.”

“Yeah and ripping my hair out.” Jojo said, her head tilted down as Spock continued to work. Leonard was both impressed and envious that he could do it without even looking. 

Taking a small section of the coily hair in front of him, leonard separated it from the rest before reaching forward for the special gel Jojo’s mother always swore by, mixing the two parts together in his hand and beginning to gently smooth his hands along the hair in front of him, watching as the bouncy hair in front of him formed tighter coils together, the voluminous hair settling together in tight, defined coils. 

It was methodical, a task Leonard knew he could do well as he moved along Sadie’s hair, being careful not to touch her scalp as he styled to the best of his abilities.

Beside him, Spock was making fast progress, having already attached the majority of the extensions,almost all of the hair against Joanna’s scalp pulled tightly into the protective style.

Jojo had pulled one of the half formed braids to the front, with clumsy fingers -compared to Spock’s- she was braiding as tightly as she could, taking Spock’s occasional gentle corrections with a grace that reminded Leonard so much of the early days with Jocelyn. How endless patient she’d been with him as he fumbled with her hair, determined to get it right.

“Would you like me to do your edges as well?” He asked Sadie, knowing the detailed work might be too much touch for the young Vulcan.

Instead of declining, she nodded her head. “Joanna wears hers in waves.”

“Yeah, it’s my specialty.” He bragged. “How do you usually style yours?”

“We generally gel it back.” Spock spoke up, eyes meeting Leonard’s as his hands continued to braid. The show off. 

“We can do the waves first, and if you don’ like it I can do your usual?” He asked again. The Vulcan sat up straight, eyes looking from him to the toothbrush on the coffee table that Jojo had brought over with her extensions. She grabbed it before he could begin to reach over and handed it to him.

“Is there a reason you use a toothbrush?” Spock asked, watching as Sadie handed him the gel as well.

“Well we’re always losing the actual brushes because somebody.” He gave his daughter a pointed stare. Placing the items next to him on the couch “Doesn’t put them away properly or takes them out with her and loses them.”

“You’re the one who does my baby hairs dad,” Jojo whined. “It’s you who doesn’t put them away.”

“I’ve never lost one of your brushes in my life.” 

He reached down for the brush, intent on getting started before they got into an argument.

When his hand didn’t touch anything but the fabric of the couch, he looked down.

He’d misplaced the brush. 

The irony was not lost on him.

He could hear Joanna laughing at him as he looked at the floor, trying to force his eyes to see where the toothbrush was, as if it was somehow hiding just out of his vision.

He spotted it between the couch cushions, reaching for it at the same time spock pulled it from its hiding spot. Leonard fingers curling over Spocks and squeezing.

Both men jolted away at the contact. The toothbrush falling back down, landing where he thought it had been originally. 

Leonard cleared his throat, reaching for the gel which thankfully hadn't decided to play hideaway and got started sculpting the fine hairs on Sadie’s head, pointedly not looking back at Spock or Jojo. 

He did start talking again after a few moments, not wanting to lose the easy atmosphere they’d created anymore than he already had. “You’re extremely efficient at those braids.” 

“Yes.” Spock’s words seemed stilted. “I have had a lot of practice. Joanna also prefers them substantially thicker than Sadie does.”

“More fun to pull on.” She replied. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his daughter playing with one of the new red braids. 

Edges never took him long. He was finished before he even knew it, encouraging Sadie to go have a look at her hair in the bathroom when she seemed oddly reluctant too.

She comes back after a few minutes, long enough that Leonard had begun to worry she didn’t like it. “It is acceptable.” If anyone else had said it, he would have assumed they did not, in fact, like it.

However Sadie’s eyes were shining, not with tears, but with a look of absolute joy. So much that Leonard had to mentally yell at himself not to reach forward and hug her.

Her eyes were so human, so expressive. Just like her uncles. 

Leonard looked over and saw Jojo smiling widely, tears coming down her face, when he asked if she was alright so simply replied. “Sadie looks so happy.” 

It was enough to snap the young Vulcan out of her thoughts, making her move back to the accessories and coming back with all the beads they had. Setting them down on the table and without asking started to thread them into Joanna’s hair. 

“What are they?” Jojo asked.

“They are Vulcan.” Sadie answered. “They are symbolic of our language, not true representations, due to how our script is written, but a close approximation.”

Spock gently set the last braid down, leaning back as Sadie placed dozens of beads up and down Joanna’s hair. In no particular order than Leonard could see. 

“Let me do yours now!” Jojo demanded the second Sadie sat back. “I;ll only put a few in though.” She grabbed the ones her mother had bought her last visit, the ones she said were her favourite. 

Being very careful, Jojo placed four beads in Sadies hair. One for each twists. The Bright gold letters standing out on the Vulcan’s head.

“Guess what it says.” 

“Going by the fact that the beads contained the federation alphabet, and the fact that you only placed four on my head. I will guess that you have spelt your nickname.” Saide said without pause.

“Yeah!” Joanna confirmed.

Then, spoken just a little too fast. “Then what a coincidence that I have also spelt my name in yours.”

Joanna furrowed her eyebrows. ‘There’s no way you spelt your name in my hair, you used way too many beads.”

“I spelt my full name.” Again, said too fast. 

“There’s no way your full name is, like, thirty letters long.”

“The vulcan beads I placed in your hair are not a true representation of a letter for letter like your beads are.” Sadie said loudly. “And Vulcan naming conventions are also often longer than standard human ones, you claim you have been studying this.”

“I have.” Jojo stood up. Looking annoyed.

“Then it should not take you too long to figure out what the beads represent.” Leonard could hear the challenge in Sadie’s voice. Almost startled to recognize it. 

Jojo Paused for a moment. “Race you to the bathroom!”

The girls ran to the bathroom, Sadie almost pushing Jojo to go faster, Leonard could see the small smile that graced her face. 

“Don’t forget to dip your hair.” He called out to Jojo.

The door slammed shut behind them and Leonard turned to face Spock, on his face was a similar expression to Sadie’s. It made his heart throb in his chest, he’s sure the blood that rushed to his face was noticeable to the Vulcan. 

“Sadie has been doing a lot of research on the human phenomenon of teasing.” Spock said unprompted. “She has been consulting me on a multitude of ways.”

It took him a moment. “Are you saying Sadie is currently teasing Jojo?”

“Indeed.” Spock’s expression was back to neutral, but his eyes, Leonard could swear they seemed to almost twinkle, as if he was amused. “The beads Sadie placed in Joanna’s hair do not spell out any known words.” 

Leonard’s laughter bubbled up inside him, eyes wrinkling shut as his mouth split wide in a smile as the sound of his laughter echoed around the apartment. He placed his hand down on the couch to support him while the feeling of joy continued to run through him.

Leonrd blamed it on all the built up tension and anxiety he had been feeling finally pouring out and leaving him. Feeling more relaxed in Spock’s presence then . . Well, ever.

He used his other hand to wipe away the tear that had slid down his face, feeling how hot his face was. Maybe his reaction had been too strong, his laughter a bit too loud, especially in front of a Vulcan who wouldn’t have been used to such extreme expressions of emotion. 

Spock didn’t look offended, however, as Leonards laughter began to taper off. His face was more lax than Leonard had ever seen, watching him, his mouth even open slightly. 

Movement caught Leonards eyes, Spock's hand was inching closer to where Leonards was resting on the couch, finger tips moving to gently graze against the skin of his finger’s moving up along the bone and sending electricity up his arm.

He gasped at the sensation, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight to see what Spock’s face was doing, to make his mouth ask what was happening.

Spock’s fingertips moved back down his index finger, touch just that little bit more.

Leonard took in a ragged breath, his own hand beginning to move on instinct as he lifted his fingers to press back against spocks, their digits beginning to interlace, but feeling a thousand times more intimate than a simple handhold. He was trembling, Jojo’s comments about how he braided wonky playing back in his head.

“Leonard.” Spock’s voice sounded like a whisper, whether it actually was or just seemed like it passed the blood rushing in his ears, he couldn’t be sure. 

He licked his lips, his mouth feeling drying.

The sound of his comm chiming almost made him jump out of his skin, tearing his hand away from Spock as he checked the incoming message.

From: JimJam

;)

Xoxo

If he had Vulcan strength Leonard was sure he would have crushed the comm in his hands. Though, if he had Vulcan strength, then he would probably have that famed Vulcan control too. 

He let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“I presume that is from Jim?” Spockasked, Leonard noticing for the first time how he had leaned in, so close he was practically reading the message over Leonard’s shoulder. 

Their actions from the past few moments catching up with leonard all at once, making the anxiety that had left him come back with a vengeance. 

“I’m gonna check on the girls.” He said too fast. Slamming his comm back into his pocket and practically jumping off the couch. 

He needed a damn drink.

~*~*~*~ 

“So if it lands on shin then you have to put in.” Jim explained. Talking slower than normal as Joanna practically vibrated beside him, overly eager to play the game. 

Jim liked to tell people Jojo gets her competitiveness from him. 

“I’ve won the last three times we’ve played.” She bursted out saying. “I’m the best dreidel player here.”

“As this game is more luck than skill based your statement is irrational.” Sadie replied without missing a beat, continuing to turn the dreidel over in her hands, as if testing the weight. “You can not ‘be’ the best at a luck based game.”

“You can and I am.” She insisted. “Spin it already.” 

They weren’t playing with chocolate coins, as was tradition. Spock had informed him quickly of the effects chocolate can have on Vulcans and his reluctance to allow Sadie any. Instead he’d exchanged his federation credits for authentic Vulcan coinage. 

The pleasantly surprised look on Spock’s face had made the nightmare the exchange office had been that day worth it. 

Jim looked over at Bones, his soulmate busy cleaning up in the kitchen, swaying slightly to the music playing softly through the apartment. 

“Finally giving into the rhythm are you, Bones.” Jim teased.

“Just practicing for when I play my music next week.” Bones sassed back. 

“Will you sing as well?” Jim asked.

“ ‘course.” He said. “You’re gonna hear me singing about sleigh bells so much you’ll dream about them.”

Bones turned his head to face him, his cheeks a healthy red from the alcohol. Jim smiled at him, blowing him a kiss which Bones pretended to catch . . . Before throwing in the trash beside him. Winking at Jim’s exaggerated pout.

He turned back to the table as Jojo yelled that it was his turn, catching Spock’s eye. “We take turns decorating for the December holidays.” He explained. “Makes it fair.”

“It’s a real sight to see.” Leonard added, the whiskey loosening his lips. “Ceramic ornaments everywhere, a train that actually works and goes ‘round the entire apartment. The fattest pine tree I can find.” 

Spock seemed confused at Leonard’s choice of words. Jim clarified. Placing his coins in the pot. “He means the widest. Last year’s took up half the living room, we even had to put the table away just to make it fit.”

“It’s tradition.” Leonard continued. “All of it was passed down through my family for as many generations as there have been McCoys.”

“And the three tons of fake snow as well.” Jim added cheekily. 

“That’s right.” Bones replied gruffly. “And now it’s gonna be four tons for makin’ fun of my holidays.”

Jim tossed the dreidel that had been in his hands to Spock, placing all of his gelt into the centre as he got up and made his way to the kitchen, knowing he’d gone too far again. 

Leonard had his back to Jim, wiping down the already clean sink.

“I’m sorry,” Jim started, coming closer and leaning on the bench beside him, peering over to try and make eye contact. Leonard looked away stubbornly.

“Come join us in the living room.” He trailed his hand down leonard’s arm, moving to his inner wrist and tracing over their soul marks. 

“We celebrate every single one of your religious holidays, I only do two.” He held up two fingers to emphasize his point. “You could at least show some respect for the ones I care about.”

“Aww, Babe.” Jim slid closer. “I have plenty of respect for your holidays.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him, taking another mouthful of his drink. 

“Don’t you remember Easter?” He said coyly. “How I got up early and hid all the eggs, I even cleaned the apartment top to bottom while you were at church.”

“I remember.” Leonard smiled at him. “That was real’ sweet of you.”

“And then later that night.” Jim lowered his voice. “I went to the bathroom and put on that sexy bunny costume for you. I even got a carrot shaped vibrator.”

Jim’s eyes darted briefly to the living room, hoping the girls hadn't heard what he’d said. They weren’t reacting like they had, too intent on what was supposed to be a fun game in front of them.

Spock looked like he was sitting up straighter, his body turned completely away from them. In the low light his ears even looked darker. But he couldn’t be sure. 

“That was less sweet of you.” The smile was gone from Leonard's face.

Jim laughed, already knowing what the problem was. “You didn’t like my sexy bunny costume.”

“That weren’t no sexy bunny, Jim.” Leonard shook his head. “It was a fully Easter bunny costume, like the ones you’d see those Easter an’ma’tron’cs wear.” His speech slurred on the big word. 

“Yeah but I was naked inside it. That was the sexy part.”

“Wasn’t sexy. Like at all.” Leonard continued. “When I wake up in the middle of the night I’m always worried I’m gonna see that damn bunny suit standing seductively in the bathroom doorway. It haunts me.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Jim poked him in the side, smiling widely as Leonard giggled and moved away from his fingers, he was only ever ticklish when he’s had a bit too much.

He moved closer, letting Leonard pull him in, his blood rushed face smiling at Jim easily, so relaxed his eyes were drooping shut. 

“I think we’ve both had enough holiday cheer for the night.” Jim whispered in Leonard’s ear, arms holding him tight as they swayed slightly.

“I think you’re probably right.” Leonard whispered back, setting down the whiskey without a fuss and happily letting Jim move him out of the kitchen and to the living room where the others were.

Jim sat on the couch, pulling Bones down with him, who sat more in his lap than on the actual couch, legs entwined in a smooth motion that came with lots of practice. 

“Speaking of traditions though,” Jim spoke up after a few moments of silence. “Bones here can make some very famous one ingredient eggnog.”

“Fascinating.” Spock took the bait. “What is the one ingredient.”

“Bourbon.” Leonard replied before he could, Jim could see the side of the smile he was shooting at Spock. “I‘ll make you some next week.” 

Spock’s eyes widened ever so slightly, Jim wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been observing Spock for a reaction. “Alcohol does not have the same effect on Vulcans as it does Humans.”

“True.” Bones leaned forward slightly, his southern accent coming out thicker than molasses. “But sucrose sure does, I’m sure we could find an appropriate substitute to make sure you have some fun as well, darlin’.” 

Jim bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, not wanting to overwhelm Spock more than Leonard already had. 

Spock's eyes drifted to Jim, a question in them. He wasn’t sure what reply Spock was expecting, not wanting to discourage him in any way, Jim settled on sending him a wink, a small smile gracing his face as he did. 

Spock sat up just that little bit straighter. 

“You’re cheating!” Jojo yelled out.

“It’s a game of chance. One cannot cheat at a game of chance.” Sadie denied.

The three of them had startled at the outburst, attention finally drawn back to the girls to see that Sadie had won all the gelt. 

“You’ve calculated it in that big Vulcan brain of yours.”

“My brain is the same standard size as yours.” Sadie said. “It is not ‘bigger’ it is just more efficient.”

“Are you calling me stupid.” Jojo said dangerously. 

“Perhaps it is time for us to take our leave.” Spock said, standing up before Sadie could reply to Joanna’s comment. The openly curious expression Jim had decided had been on his face now gone, closed off of any emotions Jim could recognise. 

Whatever the moment between all three of them had been, it was over. 

*

Jim trailed his hand up and down Leonard’s spine, feeling the dip and tracing along the lines of his muscles. 

“Hey,” Leonard spoke up sleepily, “Something happened today, with Spock.” He waited for Bones to continue, more than content to just hold his warm soulmate.

“You remember how when we met, on the shuttle.” Leonard said, as if Jim could forget. Though it seemed a derailment from his last words. “How I told you my whole life story while vomiting on your shoes.”

“I can still smell it like it was yesterday.” He joked. “The ol’ emotional soul vomits when you meet your soulmate. You took it far too literally.”

“Just wanted to get it right. Instinct was too vague. Had to make sure you knew you were mine.” Leonard replied, Jim was glad they were finally at a point they could joke about it. Leonard had avoided him for almost a month after it. 

“I knew, so did all the unfortunate people who had your vomit roll to them. And so does every new cadet who hears that particular horror story.”

“Excuse you it’s a love story, no’ a horror.” Bones was so tired at this point his words were starting to slur more than his georgian accent could claim credit for. “And my point is. I think. Vulcans do it too.”

“Yeah?” Actually, Jim wouldn't be surprised. He and Spock had had an oddly intimate conversation the first time they’d actually spoken. Jim practically demanded the Vulcan come over that very night. 

“Something else happened too.” Leonard raised his hand to the one Jim had resting on the bed. Pressing his fingertips along Jim’s index and pointer finger. 

“You touched hands?” He asked for clarification. 

“Yeah. But it was more than that. Felt like lightning.”

Jim was intrigued. Lifting his own hand enough to copy Leonard’s movements, watching in the soft light as their fingers traced along one another. “Lightning like when I touch your soul mark?” 

Jim moved his fingers down, pushing Leonards hand further into the air as he traced his fingers down to rub along his mark, a euphoric feeling going through him at the contact.

“Yeah similar, but. . . . More. In a way.” Leonard tried to explain. “I don’t know. I really think he’s our third.”

Jim wiggled down on the bed enough to be able to kiss Leonard, slowly and gently, more of a caress of the lips than an actual kiss. “I think so, too.”

Bones gave him that open sleepy smile, the one that made Jim feel he was made of goo every time he saw it. 

He kissed him again, hand moving away to fumble with the light and plunge the room into darkness.


	6. Saturday

“You all prayed up?” Jojo called out, not taking her eyes off the holo series playing in front of her as Jim walked into the apartment that night. She was sitting on the couch with an equally enraptured Sadie, who hadn’t so much as twitched when he’d come in. 

“For now.” Was his standard reply. “Have you been here long?” He directed the question at Spock. Keeping his eyes averted from the screen.

“Leonard had to cover a last minute shift at the hospital, he asked if I could babysit until you returned.”

“Oh.” He checked his comm, having left it charging by the front door. Sure enough he had about a dozen messages from Bones explaining the emergency call in, as well as several apologies. The guilt bit at Jim’s mind. Bones had asked him a few times now to have his comm on him for this very reason. Even if he kept it turned off during prayers.

Spock rose from the couch, Jim didn’t miss how his eyes flicked back to the screen momentarily. “How many episodes of that has she made you watch?” 

“Seven, but we have also made dinner.” Spock guided him to the kitchen, the smell of fresh bread and apricots wafting towards him and making him salvate. 

“Thank you.” Jim said sincerely. Pulling the chicken dish out of the oven. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I am aware that you are observant of Shabbat. It was no trouble.” 

“Technically it’s your day of rest too.” 

“Yes.” Spock paused for a moment, as if letting the fact seep in. “The girls did most of the cooking.”

“Oh, well.” Jim moved back after turning the oven off. “This is definitely poisoned then.”

He heard the sound of rushing feet before he saw Jojo bolting towards him, ready for a fight. He caught her effortlessly, throwing her over his shoulder as he used his other had to break off a piece of the challah they had made, the warm bread tasting just that much sweeter with the knowledge his soulmate had put so much effort into it for him. 

He turned Joanna around, her laughter ringing in his ears as he moved them to the living room, gently hurling her down on the couch.

Sadie watched them, having turned the holo off. Her eyes tracked their movement like she was cataloguing and observing a particularly interesting phenomenon. 

He slammed Jojo back down on the couch once more, sitting down beside her in an exaggerated motion. 

Sadie moved to stand in front of him, arms held tightly behind her back. Did she want him to throw her around too?

“Sadie’s curious about your havdalah stuff.” Jojo answered, hoping off the couch, her breathing not even slightly laboured as Jims was from their wrestling. Gesturing up at the bookshelf he kept it all on. “She can smell the spices.” 

Sadie nodded, her posture becoming impossibly straighter as she maintained eye contact with Jim. 

How could he say no to that. It looked like the Vulcan version of puppy eyes. “It’s a bit late for that.” He tried anyway. 

“We can just do it without the blessings.” Joanna spoke up, Jim gave her a disapproving look. 

“Even if it was the correct time, I wouldn’t be doing the blessings with you anyway, because that crosses the line your father and I have agreed on.” He said firmly. “And I don’t appreciate the casual way you dismiss that.”

Joanna looked away from him, chastised. “Sorry.”

The guilt that hit him was immense and he reached out to her, easily pulling her into his arms for a hug. “If Spock says it’s ok, I’ll show you what we do with the items.”

Both girls turned to Spock. 

If Jim didn’t think it would make things awkward, he’d comment on how Spock was standing exactly how Sadie had been moments earlier. Jim wasn’t sure if it was a family trait they shared or simply a Vulcan one. 

“I usually only do the more religious aspects with my Rabbi.” Jim explained. “Sometimes here with certain friends. But Leonard and I try and keep a clear separation between culture and religion here.” 

“A valid compromise.” Spock nodded. “In my home only the Vulcan way was practiced. I would not have even known my mother was Jewish, if not for a few subtle indicators.” 

“That must have been hard for her.” His heart ached for the women he’d never met.

“Yes.” Spock replied simply. 

There was a pause.

“I would not be opposed to you sharing what you are comfortable with.” Spock said, enough of an answer to get the girls excited.

“Alright.” Jim said. “Can you get the grape juice out of the fridge.”

Jim moved his items to the table, the girls standing close on either side of him as he set the braided candle in the centre.

“This is the havdalah cup.” He showed them as Spock approached, he set it down on its plate. “We fill it until it overflows.”

“Why.” Sadie interrupted. He eagerness amusing Jim to no end. 

“It’s a symbolic gesture.” He said simply. “Blessing us with abundance for the upcoming week.” 

He poured the grape juice, letting it fill until it overflowed onto the dish below. Joanna whispering to Sadie that he’d use that later to put the candle out.

Why she felt the need to whisper was a mystery. 

“Do we drink now?” Jojo asked as Jim realised he’d stopped moving. 

“You can. Or we could do the spices first?” He left the choice to her.

She looked at Sadie. “Spices first.”

He grabbed the box he kept the cloves in, “You have a quick smell and pass it along, it’s to make you happy for the week.” He gave them a watered down explanation before either of the girls could ask.

He waved the box under his nose, letting the scent of the cloves drift over him- the smell always left him feeling invigorated, bringing up fond memories.

He passed the box along, Jojo doing a theatrical flourish- meanwhile Sadie held the box well away from herself, her nose scrunched up. Jim realized a bit late that if she could smell it so well when it was all packed away, having it so close and open was probably overwhelming for her.

Spock was watching his niece, his features unguarded as he looked at her with clear fondness. A rush of affection for his soulmate washed over him. Another positive memory cementing itself with the scent of the cloves. 

The box was passed back to him once spock had his turn. Jim was unable to resist the urge to touch his fingertips against Spock’s as he pulled the box from his hand.

The feeling of electricity zinging up his arm almost made him gasp. Bones hadn’t been exaggerating.

Spock’s eyes were locked onto his, Jim could see how his pupils were dilated, but his body language had become just that bit more tense.

He looked away, overwhelmed at Spock’s subtle reaction. 

He carefully picked up the cup, carefully not to spill it over his dreidel covered table cloth. Letting it fill up his mouth ina. Practiced measure before passing it to Jojo. Watching fondly as she gulped down way too much. 

She passed it across him to Sadie, who took a much more conservative sip, before copying Jojo’s mouthful. Evidently grape juice was a hit with Vulcans. 

While she passed it to Spock jim reached forward, dipping his pinkie in the liquid on the plate. He brought it up, sneering it gently on his eyebrow- A habit he’d picked up from Rabbi Ezri. One that Jojo found hilarious every time she saw him do it. 

“Oh!” Jojo said loudly. “We should light the menorah as well.”

Jim smiled, her enthusiasm contagious. “How about you and Sadie light the candle and spock and I will do the menorah?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” She said eagerly as she ran to grab the matches. 

“This is ok with you?” Spock asked. Jim shrugged. 

“It’s fine, there’s no harm in doing it.” He answered. “Look how happy they are.”

Jojo was smiling widely, even Sadie seemed to be vibrating a little. 

“Would you like to light the menorah tonight?” Jim asked as they made their way to the window, keeping his head tilted so he could still keep an eye on the girls. 

Spock hesitated. Looking as if he was about to refuse as he tucked his hands behind his back. 

“We could take turns.” He quickly offered. Lighting the shamash before holding it out to Spock. 

They locked eyes, Jim could swear he saw Spock’s pupils dilate before the Vulcan looked away, staring down at the offering in Jim’s hand.

With slow movements, Spock reached up. Jim could already tell that he was trying not to touch his fingers. His hand coming up in such a way he’d be able to avoid contact. 

Not letting himself think twice, Jim moved his hand forward, just slightly, as Spock’s fingers began to curl to grab the light. Their fingertips brushing.

Leonard had been right, it was like electricity shooting up his arm, causing him to gasp at the sensation. 

Spock took hold of the shamash as it slipped out of Jim’s grip, his whole body looking tense as he pulled away. They didn’t say anything as spock lit the first Candle. Eyes meeting again as he slowly brought his hand back up, offering Jim his turn. 

Moving just as slow as Spock had, giving the Vulcan enough time to pull away if he so chose, Jim reached forward. Fingertips slipping against Spock's long fingers just as the Vulcans had his. The same electricity running through him.

He almost fumbled the shamash as Spock withdrew his fingers, the tips of his nails dragging against Jim’s fingertips, lighting up nerve endings he had no idea were so sensitive. 

He felt light headed, like he wanted to shove the window open and gulp down the cool winter air, it would also soothe the burning fire he felt under his skin. No wonder Leonard seemed so flushed after interactions with Spock. If this is what it felt like after just a little bit of contact. 

He lit the next one with shaky hands, forcing himself to move at a steady pace and not shoot his hand out towards Spock, craving another touch. 

He’d asked around earlier, Gaila having called her soulmate while they were walking home from temple. Nyota had let Jim know in no uncertain terms what the touching of the fingers meant in Vulcan culture. 

He held the candle out to Spock, fighting the urge to fidget and bite his lip. Spock was definitely breathing heavier, his beautiful lips parted just slightly, hand raising up to grab the shamash.

Jim’s heart was beating so hard, he wondered if Spock could hear it. The touch of the Vulcans fingers against his felt just as electric as that first time. He hope he didn’t do something as stupid as moan.

“Jim, I’m hungry.” Joanna called out, making Jim jump. He broke the eye contact with Spock, looking over at the girls who were watching them expectantly.

He glanced back at Spock, the Vulcan had turned away from him, facing the window with an unreadable expression. 

“Hi hungry.” He said, turning back to the girls and seeing a look of terror coming over Joanna’s face. “I’m Jim.”

Sadie seemed confused as Joanna groaned, dropping her head down to the table. He looked back to see placing the shasham back in its place, having already lit the remaining candles.

*

The girls continued to examine their fingernails in the candle light as Jim and Spock served dinner, dividing up the food easily as well as a separate plate for Bones, whenever he got home. 

From the kitchen, Jim could still hear as Joanna whispered to Sadie about how they should get their nails done. And how she knew where they could go because her and her mom go there every time she’s in town. 

Jim waited, but Sadie didn’t point out how the smell of the nail place was likely to be overpowering to her. Whether she didn’t consider it or was just eager to do things with Joanna, Jim wasn’t sure.

He made a mental note to mention it to Spock, just in case. 

As they set dinner out on the table, Jim wanted to put his havdalah candle out, wax already making its steady way down to the table cloth below. However Sadie still seemed to be enjoying the light. Spock seemed to notice his dilemma. Offering to put the candle out to conserve the rest. 

“You can just buy me another candle.” Jim joked.

“I will gladly buy you another candle, Jim.” Spock agreed easily. 

Jim ducked his head down, sure his face was burning bright enough to be seen even in the golden glow of the fire lights. 

“We have to buy more candle’s tomorrow anyway.” Joanna spoke up through a mouthful of apricot chicken. “You guys should come. Jim promised we’d buy me a menorah with my Hanukkah Vulcan gelt.”

“A non kosher one.” Jim confirmed automatically. It was the compromise he and Bones had reached last year when Jojo had wanted her own. “We were meant to go before the holiday started but things kept coming up.”

Sadie and Spock were looking at each other. Communicating in a way that Jim was sure was more than just a look being shared. 

“We are free tomorrow, what time would you be leaving?”

Jim smiled. “We’re heading out just after midday when Bones and Jojo get back from church.”

Spock nodded, turning back to his pile of vegetables. It felt so right, making plans for the five of them. The only way it could be better was if Leonard had been there, adding in his own words to the conversation. 

As if summoned, the door to the apartment swung open, a haggard looking Bones coming through, moving like a rag doll whose strings had been cut as he shut the door again and threw his bag down, keys unceremoniously thrown in the bowl beside him. 

If Jim had known he was going to be called into work that day, he wouldn’t have worn him out so much last night.

The bags that Bones constantly had under his eyes, no matter what, now looked like bruises as he made his way over to the table.

“Sorry I’m late.” He leaned down and gave Jojo a kiss on the forehead. “I was meant to be back an hour ago but got caught up in so many last minute things.”

He came around the table, leaning down to kiss Jim on the cheek as well. Jim reached his hand up to cup the back of Leonard's neck and titled his head just enough that his soulmates' lips touched his, a familiar feeling zinging through his body, feeling just like the first time.

And feeling so similar to when he and Spock would brush hands.

Leonard smiled against his mouth, giving him three quick pecks before Jim let go of the back of his neck. “But I definitely don’t have to go back until new year.”

Bones stood back up, continuing to move around jims chair an grabbing ahold of Spock’s, reaching down as he talked, his intent clear to Jim who held his breath as Keoanrd leaned down, his mouth so close to Spock’s head he almost brushed against his ear as he puckered his lips to-

“What are you doing?” Jojo said loudly, a frown on her face. 

All three of the soulmates froze. The reality of what he’d almost done catching up with Leonard quickly. He wrenched himself away, movement almost robotic as he stepped back and then forced himself to let go of Spock’s chair.

Spock hadn’t moved at all, his fork still half raised to his face, expression closed off as far as Jim could see but his ears burnt bright. 

Bones moved to the kitchen, his body so tense Jim’s shoulders were aching in sympathy. Watching as his soulmate poured himself a drink, sloshing a bit over the side before grabbing his dinner and making his way over.

He dropped into the chair beside Jim, opposite Spock. Not looking at any of them as he dug into his dinner. 

Spock looked distinctly uncomfortable. Things couldn’t stay this way.

“Hey girls.” Jim spoke up after a few moments. “Wanna see something cool?”

Jojo caught on quick when Jim placed his glass of whiskey in the centre of the plate, making the grape juice slosh around. Moving quick before Bones could protest he grabbed the braided candle in the centre of the table, and extinguished it in the alcohol.

Jojo cheered loudly at the flames, Sadie’s eyes going so wide Jim thought for a moment they'd pop out of her head. The ‘dammit, Jim!’ Bones yelled out almost drowned under the noise from his daughter. 

“Told you he likes to try and burn the apartment down.”

“Indeed.” Spock replied. The tension between them gone.

*~*~*

Leonard brushed his teeth with brutal efficiency, still mentally kicking himself for his almost slip up. Distracting himself enough that he didn’t notice Jim slip into the room and sit on the counter in front of him, watching his motions.

“Y’know. As a doctor,” Jim started, making bones gag himself lightly as he flinched. “You should be aware that overenthusiastic brushing can lead to health problems.” 

Leonard frowned at him, going exaggeratedly gentle with his brushing motions. Before spitting in the sink. Jim waited patiently while he washed his mouth of the remains. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” The ‘it’ Jim was referring to was painfully obvious, the ‘it’ had been sitting in his chest and weighing him down since he’d almost done ‘it’.

“Not really.”

“So you almost kissed our soulmate.” Jim shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“We don’t know he’s actually our soulmate.” Leonard said the thing that had been bugging him most about his actions. They still had no actual proof he wasn’t a false mate. No matter how unlikely Jim- and all the research- said it was. 

Fool him once and all that. 

“It’s not like we both haven’t already been kissing him.” Jim said in the same tone of voice, as if Leonard hadn’t said anything at all.

“What?” 

“It’s perfectly normal to want to continue the level of intimacy.” Jim again ignored him. “It’s not like you tried to fuck him on the table or anything.”

“What the hell do you mean we’ve already been kissing?” He said hotly. “I think I’d know if we’d been kissing, Jim.”

Instead of answering Jim reached his hand out in the same gesture as yesterday, Leonard reacted instantly, bringing his hand up and tracing his fingers over Jims.

“I asked around today. Gaila called Ny’ on the way home from temple” Jim finally started to explain. “About what it means to touch fingers to a Vulcan.” 

Jim moved his hand down Leonard’s palm, two fingers trailing down the lines and moving to his wrist, moving to caress their soul marks. The same feeling of electricity running through his arm as usual, greeting Leonard like an old friend. 

“It’s similar. The feeling.” Jim explained. “It’s not the same, but that might just be because he’s Vulcan.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes at Jim. “Since when were you kissing all up on Spock.”

Jim flashed his teeth at him with a cocky smile, “Since I came home, he could barely keep his hands off me.” 

“Oh really.” Leonard moved closer. Slipping between Jim’s legs.

“Really. Should have seen us lighting the menorah, thought the heat between us was gonna set the curtains on fire.”

“You and those damn curtains.” He moved in, giving his soulmate a proper kiss, smearing the bit of toothpaste he hadn’t realised was still on the corner of his mouth onto Jim’s. 

Jim followed him when he pulled away, deepening the kiss. Leonard fumbled with his toothbrush, slamming it back into the holder before moving his arms to help Jim off the counter, still kissing as he pulled him into an embrace.

“How ‘bout you come to bed, and tell me all about what you and Spock did today.” Leonard said in a husky voice, already turned on. 

“Hmm.” Jim replied, leaning in for another kiss. “I would. Except. . .”

He removed Leonard’s arms from around him, Slapping Leonard on the ass as he slipped out of the bathroom. Calling back, “I’ve gotta get back to the academic grind.”

“What?” Leonard followed him out. “The semesters over. Plus it’s definitely still Saturday. No studying on Saturday, those are your rules.”

“There’s no studying during Shabbat. Shabbat is over.” He explained, continuing to move just out of Leonard's reach, looking away to hide his smile. “Plus. The academic year may be over, but I have one very hot professor who expects weekly assignments from me. You know I like to impress my soulmates.”

“Still don’t know if he’s our third.” Leonard mumbled as he pressed himself against Jim’s back, finally catching him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hasn’t actually said anything to us.”

“We haven’t said anything either.” Jim said the same thing each time Leonard brought it up. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He admitted.

“Well, tomorrow is the perfect opportunity to see.” Jim soothed. “They’re coming with us to buy more candles, and get the girls their own menorahs.”

“You think the electric one?” They’d been talking about what one to get Jojo.

“Yeah the electric dinosaur one.” Jim confirmed. “Or whatever one she decides on.” 

Leonard kissed Jim’s shoulder blades. Letting his hands slip up and under Jim’s shirt. 

“I’m serious about wanting to impress my hot professor.” Jim said, his serious tone ruined by his cheeky smile. “If I’m a good enough student maybe he’ll give me a proper kiss.”

“Maybe if you’re naughty he’ll punish you instead.” Leonard said like a promise. Moving his head as Jim turned his to look at him.

“Oh, tempting.” Jim leaned his head back and gave him a quick kiss.

He moved forward, peeling Leonard’s arms from around him. He let Jim take three steps before he reached out, twirling him around with one hand and pulling him back. Moving in a way he’d perfected with practice, he hoisted Jim up and over his shoulder and marched them back to the bedroom. Jim laughing the entire way.


	7. Sunday

Sunday afternoon had them walking in the park on the way back to their apartment building. The setting sun throwing brilliant colours into the sky as the girls walked ahead of them, their new items swinging while they chatted about anything and everything.

“We don’t go every Sunday,” Leonard was explaining to him. “More so on the big holidays and whenever Jim’s got his own religious commitments.” 

“Fascinating.” Spock had been concerned that, after the incident last night, that Leonard would begin to avoid him again. The opposite had been true.

“Or when your mom calls and gives you a healthy dose of guilt.” Jim spoke up. They were walking on either side of Spock, always meeting his eye when he looked at either of them. 

“My understanding was that guilt was more of a catholic undertaking.” Spock said.

“You haven’t met Len’s mom.” Jim smiled at him. “We’ll introduce you some time, she’s a riot.”

“If my ma’s a riot Jim, yours is an entire circus.” Leonard sassed him, his southern drawl coming out strong, Making Spock want to purr at the sound. 

‘I’m not denying this.” Jim winked at Spock. “You’ll love her Spock. She’s just like me.”

His soulbonds had been making many similar comments since arriving at Spock’s door earlier that day. Comments about things they should do together, people Spock had to meet. It almost felt like a date. 

Spock felt overwhelmed at the prospect. “Is it not custom to attend every Sunday?” He fell back on the safe topic.

“Normally, yes.” Leonard admitted. “But I figure it’s the effort that counts. I go when I can, I say my prayers when needed.”

“Bones is more of an internal person when it comes to his faith, likes to keep his prayers silent.” Jim explained, a smile Spock was learning to interpret as ‘cheeky’ lighting up his face. “Though if you poke him just right you can get him to call ‘em out.”

Leonard spluttered as Jim waggled his eyebrows at them, dodging the hand Leonard reached over to smack the back of his head with and running to catch up with the girls, easily sliding into their conversation, Jojo not wasting a second and grabbing onto him, swinging their arms as they walked.

Spock looked over at Leonard, the man blushing and rubbing his hands over his face. Embarrassment pouring out of him so strong Spock knew he would be able to feel it even if he was on the other side of the city.

“It was real nice of you to buy him a candle.” Leonard spock after several minutes of silence. “Though we’ll probably have to buy him another one.”

“Why is that?” Spock was confused at Leonard’s statement.

“ ‘cause not only is it a very beautiful candle, it’s the first one you’ve bought him.” He explained. “He’ll wanna keep it forever.”

Spock paused as he digested the information. “Then I shall buy him others.”

Leonard was smiling at him, the redness in his face that had begun to fade coming back the longer he and Spock maintained eye contact. 

The human looked away first, looking ahead at the rest of their group. Jim had ended up holding all of the bags, Jojo being given a ride on his back, both continuing to talk to Sadie who looked enraptured by the conversation. Jojo’s loud peels of laughter reaching back to them.

“I’m so lucky to have Jim in my life,” Leonard spoke up, once more breaking the silence around them. “When I met him on the shuttle, everything around me had been falling apart.”

Spock had heard parts of this story over the last several nights, piecing it together bit by bit. 

“Then that whirlwind of a man was just there, being my lifeline.” He continued. “Helped me to hire the best damn lawyer in the quadrant who convinced the courts the best place for jojo was with us, because of Starfleet.”

Spock nodded politely, hanging onto every word. Honoured that Leonard was sharing with him.

“He’s been so amazing, without him I don’t know how I would have gotten over the shock of having a false mate.” 

The term gave Spock pause, studying the man beside him who looked resolutely forward. 

“You are referring to Jocelyn. Joanna’s mother.” Spock prompted.

“Yeah.” Leonard raised a hand, running it through his hair. “Really thought she was the one. Until she met Clay. Dropped me like a jug of spoilt milk.”

There was a pause.

“The concept of False mates does not exist on Vulcan.” Spock offered. “I believed it to be rare among humans as well.”

“It happens. More than all the literature will have you believe.” Leonard said gruffly. 

Spock allowed himself an indulgence. A brief peak over the mental shield he had erected around the bond. Wanting to catch a glimpse of what was happening in his soulbonds head.

He felt what he expected, the pain from bringing up old wounds. A sense of loss for what had been. 

And turmoil, stronger than he expected, coating Leonards side of the bond. 

“But that’s how I know, how I’m sure of Jim.” Leonard finally looked over at him, bringing Spock back to the moment. The eye contact zinging through him like always. “That he’s my soulmate.”

Spock nodded his head, understanding. 

“He’s the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.” Leonard continued, still looking directly at Spock. 

Spock struggled to raise the shield again, his own side of the bond fighting against it. A protective feeling overcoming him, wanting to sooth the hurt he could feel.

He wanted to reach his hand out, present two fingers and catch Leonard’s in a purposeful touch, to feel the charging of his nerves at the feel of Leonard’s skin, maybe he’d even hear the catch of his soulbonds breath again, just like friday. The noise having played on repeat in his mind that whole night.

“Jim is such a ball of sunshine, it even shows in his golden hair.” Leonard stepped closer, licking his lips.

They had made such efforts, these past few nights, inviting him into their home, making him and Sadie feel welcomed. Spock wondered how they would fare with more Vulcan traditions. If, just maybe, they wouldn’t be opposed to completing the bond. 

“I’m not like Jim.” Leonard continued. “I’m bitter, I’ve been through the whole false bond thing and. And it really messed me up.”

It hit Spock then that something was wrong, Leonard was looking too intense. They stopped walking, facing each other. 

Was he . . . ?

“I never want Jim to feel that way.”

Oh.

They think he’s another Falsemate. 

Spock felt a strong flood of emotion wash over him, taking him a moment to realise the feeling was internal, his own, before he forced it down. All the information he’d read on the Vulcan practice of Kohlinahr running through his mind. He did his best to shove all the emotion away. Focusing on his breathing when it felt like all the oxygen was being dragged away from him.

He’d thought . . . 

They had almost kissed yesterday. The human one that Leonard had almost pressed to his cheek. When he was greeting his family. Spock had assumed it was, while accidental, an indication of their interest. Of them wanting to pursue a bond with him. He could have been wrong. He must have been wrong. Despite the evidence to the contrary. 

A horrible thought crossed his mind. But it made sense. 

After all, they weren’t blocking the bond on their end. They didn’t know how. It would be easy a mistake to make, an unintentional slip up on his part. A reckless mistake to make. 

When he’d seen Leonard press a kiss to Jim’s cheek. A sense of longing had overcome him. The yearning to have such intimacy with his soulbonds. He must have slipped up, let a bit of that emotion slip through his shaky grasp on his shields. 

He must have invaded Leonards mind with his longing. The emotional transference confusing his mind, making him undertake actions he wouldn’t otherwise. 

“Spock?” Leonard called out. Startling the Vulcan. Spock straightened his spine further, holding himself taunt and continuing to look forward, not able to withstand any more of Leonard’s warnings. He had taken the hint. He didn’t need to be insulted anymore. 

He would not allow anymore of his emotions to slip through, especially not the hurt he was feeling. It was his own fault for being so reckless.

Leonard didn’t try again, curling his arms around himself as he continued to walk in silence, his steps carrying him the furthest he could be beside Spock without stepping on the grass.

The acidic feeling of rejection continued to burn through him, despite his best efforts. His old classmate taunts about being unlovable playing back in his mind. 

Of course his soulbonds wouldn’t want him either. He had been a fool to think otherwise. 

~*~*~*

Jim didn’t notice the tension until they were all in the elevator, the silence of the two other men feeling deafening now the girls had settled down. He tried to make eye contact with one of them, either of them, to ask what was wrong without alerting the girls.

They’d both refused to meet his eye, looking away from each other as well. 

Leonard was the first out of the elevator, pulling Jojo with him and into their apartment as she called out her goodbyes to Sadie, even though she’d be back after dropping her things off.

“Sadie and I will be returning to out apartment to meditate.” Spock spoke up. 

“Ok,” he answered slowly. “Will you be joining us for the lighting?” He asked tactfully.

“Negative.” Spock still wasn’t looking at him. “I will see you tomorrow to go over your assignment for the week.”

“Oh, ok yeah sure.” Jim fumbled over his words. “My place or y-?”

“The library.” Spock said before Jim had finished his sentence. “I will meet you at fifteen hundred hours.”

“Three pm, got it.” Jim echoed back, watching as spock turned away from him and made his way down the hall.

There was a growing feeling of unease in his stomach as he entered the apartment, Joanna having already disappeared into her room as Leonard paced around their living room.

“What happened?” He approached his soulmate slowly, like one would a skittish animal, not wanting to startle him.

“I put my damn foot in it, Jim.” Leonard sat on the couch like a marionette whose strings had been cut, head folding down into his arms. “I let my nerve get to me and before I knew it I was rambling.”

Jim knelt down on the floor. Trying to move his way into Leonards arms by pushing himself between his knees, the tense way Bones was holding himself not helping.

“It can’t have been that bad.” He tried to sooth.

It had been the wrong thing to say. “Yes it was. At first it was fine, we were talking about you. Then I couldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Well I am pretty amazing.” He tried to joke. 

“Yeah I said that, and how grateful Iwas that you were in my life, and how much I love you.” Leonard said like a curse word.

“I’m not hearing anything bad here, babe.”

“No that’s the problem.” Leonard clutched at his hair. “I started getting aggressive about it, I didn’t mean to. But I know I came off as a possessive jealous bastard.”

Jim didn’t know how to respond, instead moving deeper into Leonard’s personal space and winding his arms around his waist. 

“I think I called him a false mate.” Leonard pulled him close, burying his head in Jim’s neck. 

Fuck. 

“Ok, here’s what’s gonna happen.” He finally spoke up after thinking for a few minutes, pulling back to look his soul mate in the eye. “Spock’s spending the night in meditation, so he’s not gonna be here.”

Leonard looked crestfallen. “D’ya think he’s actually meditating or just avoiding us.”

“Vulcans do meditate a lot, he told us that.” Jim soothed. “There's no reason to believe he’s lying.”

Bones didn’t look convinced.

“I’m seeing him tomorrow, for our weekly meetings.” Jim explained. “We haven’t actually had the conversation with him about if he’s our soul mate or not. I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

“Jim.” Leonard started. “Are you sure? that sounds like something I should be there for.”

“It’s something we’ve been dancing around for a while.” Jim continued. “But I think tomorrow, in the library, is the best place to just lay it all down.”

“And if he says he’s not our soul mate.”

“That’s not going to be the answer,” Jim said confidently. “He is our soulmate, you know it and I know it, if anything the question is gonna be why he doesn’t want to be our soulmate.”

That didn’t seem to give Leonard any comfort, he tried again.

“Maybe Vulcan’s don’t have soulmates. But Spock's half human.” He said. “Or maybe they do have soulmates, but because he’s half human he might not be experiencing the same instincts we do.”

“I don’t know, Jim.” Bones looked so tired. 

“If, for some reason he turns out not to be our soulmate. Then I’ve dealt with it and you don't have to worry about it anymore.” He played his trump card. 

“That’s not fair on you.” Leonard shook his head, but Jim was done going in circles.

“No matter what happens,” he stroked his thumb over Leonard’s soul marks. “We have each other. It’s you and me Bones.”

Leonard watched him with the saddest expression Jim had ever seen. Searching Jim’s face for something. He tried to make his features show love and acceptance.

“You and me.” Leonard finally whispered back.


	8. Monday

Jim arrived at the library half an hour early, sitting in their assigned room and trying not to bounce his leg too hard while he waited. He’d comm’d Spock three times after telling Bones they’d leave it until tomorrow. Spock hadn’t replied to the personal messages, but had confirmed he’d be there. 

Well, no, he hadn’t actually. Jim had received the automatic register that his Academy Number had been listed for a room reservation at the library. But as far as Jim was concerned that counted as Spock replying, since it had been sent after he’d asked

. . .

He hadn't been able to sleep much. Anxiety thrumming through him, annoyingly out of beat with his heart. He didn’t know what was going to happen today, but he knew that, whatever happened, their relationship would be fundamentally changed.

He just hoped it would be for the better. It had only been a week, but the thought of Spock not being around was unbearable. He was their soulmate, Jim was sure of it. 

He just hoped they were his. After all, wasn’t an unrequited soulbond just another form of false mate. If Vulcan’s had evolved to pride logic above all else. . . Did that mean that soulmates was an outdated, archaic term that they no longer gave any mind to? 

Jim physically shook his head, he needed to calm down, there was only a few seconds until te-

The door opened, Spock entering the room, PADD tucked under one arm and posture so straight he looked a whole inch taller. 

“Cadet.” Spock greeted, securing the door open to the wall before taking his seat. The furthest he could be from Jim while still at the same table. 

“Spock.” He greeted him back. “How was your meditation?”

“Where is your PADD?” Spock asked instead of answering. “You are here to take notes based on the week's assignment.”

“I already know everything for this week's assignment.” Jim answered. “A combination of the diplomacy and engineering courses on the use of Quantum Polarization sensors in the dilithium mines of Xyri four. What its use was and what its effects on the colonists were.”

“Then you should be able to show me your current work so I can make corrections.” Spock was looking studiously down at his own PADD. “It is no matter, I will cover the entire topic and give an overview of next week's assignment, since you wish to work ahead. Save all questions until the end.”

Before Jim could tell him not too, Spock began to read off what Jim knew for a fact was word for word what was on the assignment file. 

He wasn’t going to be deterred. Waiting for spock to take a break between sentences. “-And their use for location dilithium pockets and the detrimental effect it had on the stability of the colony. Spock you don’t need to repeat it all.”

Spock paused, still not looking up. He hadn’t looked at Jim once since arriving. A fact that was making Jim want to grab the Vulcan and shake him. 

“Then I shall detail the next assignment.” Spock conceded, his long fingers flicking against the PADD, more forceful than earlier- Jim noted.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Jim finally asked, pushing through the awkwardness. “Have I done something to upset you?”

“Vulcans do not get upset,” was the instant reply.

“Well something’s wrong.” Jim continued to probe. 

“Mr Kirk,” Spock said, shocking Jim with the formality. “I ask for your professionalism at this time.”

“My professionalism,” Jim echoed back.

“If we can not be professional around each other, then I can request Captain Pike find you someone more suitable.”

“Spock, there’s no one more suitable than you.” Jim was quick to reassure, reaching a hand out along the table. 

Spock looked down at Jim’s hand, his own clenched so tightly around the PADD Jim could hear the metal creaking, held in front of him like a shield. 

“We missed you last night, it wasn’t the same without you there.” Jim kept talking, not letting Spock’s lack of reaction stop him. “Everything’s different when you’re around.”

“Cease speaking.” Spock finally spoke up, his voice sounding strained. 

“No, no I’m tired of dancing around it.” Jim snapped. Spock looked up, eyes finally locking on his, making Jim’s knees feel like jelly. “Spock. I know what Leonard said yesterday, about false mates.”

Spock stood up, the PADD slamming on the desk, making Jim flinch. 

“He didn’t mean it like that. It came out wrong.” He tried to explain. “The whole affair with Jocelyn, it was such a mess.”

“But that feeling, Spock.” Jim said. Not letting Spock methodically tucking his chair away distract him. “That ache in your chest, the feeling of your soulmate. That’s undeniable. Once you experience it for real there can be no substitute. No real doubt.”

The Vulcan wouldn’t look at him again.

“You feel it.” Jim stated. “I know you do. I know you can feel the bond. That you ache for us.”

That seemed to cause something in Spock’s carefully held control to finally break. 

“Why must you demand I speak of the shame. Of being rejected by the other parts of my soul.” Spock hissed back in a burst of emotion. Hands slamming down on top of his chair. “Is it not bad enough to be accused of being a false mate, you wish me to parade my emotional reactions.”

Jim felt shocked. “I’m not asking you to parad-.” Spock cut him off.

“Does your cruelty know no bounds.” Spock continued, his teeth showing as he snarled at Jim. Hand fisted so tight on the chair in front of him the plastic had begun to warp. “I understand not wanting me as a third, but I can not help how I feel. I did not choose to love you. To be bound to you. You can not torment me for what I can not control.”

“Spock!” Jim heard himself yell, feeling like he was hearing his own voice from underwater, the blood rushing so fast through his veins his whole body throbbed it.

Spock’s face fell, the anger from his outburst melting away. “Forgive me, Jim.” 

“forgive you?” Jim’s voice made it sound like a question instead of a statement.

“I am honoured for the time you have allowed me,” Spock continued. Fingers being fried away from the warped plastic of the chair as he turned away from Jim. “I will treasure this last week with you and Leonard.” 

Jim stood up on shaky legs, slowly moving around the table that separated them. “Forgive you.”

“I must confess. I hope that this will not affect the friendship between our dependants.” He said, not looking as Jim approached. Head so low his chin would be touching his chest if his back hadn’t begun to arch downwards. Like he was slowly slipping downward.

“Sadie has not had a true friend before, I am confident she will be fine without my presence. I trust you and Leonard to care for her when she is over. And Joanna is always welcome around. I will do my best to keep my distance from the two of you, however.” Spock looked towards the door, taking a step forward.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Jim growled. He’d always been better with actions than words. Moving fast he grabbed the door and swung it shut, ripping it from it’s hooked position on the wall, before stepping in front of Spock.

He reached his hands up and clung to Spock, hands grasping the grey instructors coat as he pressed his body completely against the frozen Vulcan. Slamming his mouth against his, taking the approach he used with the majority of Leonard’s problems- kissing it better.

“How could you think we wouldn’t want you.” He whispered against Spock’s mouth, unwilling to move away even an inch. “We’ve been agonising about whether or not you wanted us.”

“Of course I want you,” Spock finally spoke, his arms coming up to hold Jim just as tightly. 

“Thought we were being inappropriate,” he spoke between kisses he placed along Spock’s face, one of his hands releasing their death grip on Spock's coat and moving until it reached Spock’s pulling his hand from his waist so he could trace two fingers down the length. 

“Found out what this means, how it’s a vulcan kiss.” Jim said. “That’s when we were sure that you must feel for us what we do for you. When you kept kissing us.”

“Oze’het” Spock said in a whisper.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jim finally asked the question that had been bugging him. Hand changing to clasp Spock’s. Afraid he’d lose this any moment.

Spock’s breath was fanning heavily across his face, their lips still close enough together that Jim could feel them move when he talked. “Why did you not?” 

Jim’s laughter came out breathless and weak, his body feeling heavy as he leaned against Spock for support. 

“Bones thinks he’s ruined everything.” Jim confessed. “Thinks he scared you off.”

“I made the logical assumption that he was warning me off.” Spock answered. 

“There was nothing logical about that assumption.” Jim said fiercely, kissing Spock once more, pushing himself against the pliant Vulcan in front of him until Spock was forced to sit back against the desk pressing into his thighs. “We’ve wanted you from the moment we realised.”

Jim raised his knee, propping it on the desks as he pressed against Spock, his free hand tearing at the uniform in front of him, wanting to feel the warmth of Spock’s skin.

“Jim.” Spocks voice came out broken, Jim’s hand having made its way to trace the hard planes of his chest, fingers tangling in the hair he found. Jim whined against him, pressing himself closer, Spock's arm moving around his waist and pulling him closer, helping him grind against Spock.

Even through the awkward layers of their uniforms, Jim could feel Spock, sparks of pleasure shooting through him every time Spock gave a thrust of his own.the hand around his waist slipping up just enough that Spock’s finger tips grazed the line of skin above his pants, sending shudders though Jim’s whole body. 

“Ashayam.” The word reverberated in Jim’s skull.

“Beloved?” He said out loud, confirming it. 

“Yes, Jim. Beloved. Soul bond.” He kept kissing Jim between words. “T’hy’la.”

“I can feel you, in my head.” Jim thrusted harder, toes curling in his boots at the feeling. His body screaming about how right this felt. 

“It’s how Vulcans bond.” Came Spock’s breathless reply. “Vulcans are telepathic.”

That made sense. More sense than anything else Jim and Leonard had been debating about Vulcans and soulmates.

“My understanding was that humans made extravagant ordeals about meeting their soulmates.” Spock sounded entirely too coherent. Even with the breathless quality to his voice.

“That’s an exaggeration to sell more holos.” Jim answered with a slight laugh. “But, dry humping in the library. After confessing. Could be considered extravagant. Spock.” He kept having to stop his words to moan

Spock’s face heated up with the blood rushing under the surface. Jim continued to kiss along his jaw, his hips still rocking against Spock. 

He unlinked their hands, wrapping his arm up and around Spock’s shoulders as he lifted his other knee onto the table, giving himself more leverage to grind against spock. Wanting to be closer, feeling like his blood was burning under his skin.

The Vulcan growled against Jim’s mouth, head moving down to begin biting kisses against his neck, his now free hand moving to tug at Jim’s pants, not allowing enough room between them to unbutton them. Instead rubbing Jim against him, thrusting his own hips up as he pulled Jim’s down.

Jim was sweating, feeling overheated, pulling his arms back to rip open his own uniform top, sliding his hands down to undo his pants, having to lean back with how tightly they were pressed together. He leaned forward when Spock whined at the loss, pressing sloppy kisses to his mouth as he tugged his pants past his hips, spock's hands moving to grab handfuls of his ass. 

Jim’s cock sprung up, slapping against his stomach and leaving a slimy spot of precome. He needed to feel spock against him, he thrusted his hips forward, hissing at the feel of spocks rough uniform against his sensitive cock. 

He reached down to Spock’s pants, pulling him out of them with quick motions, unable to sink slow enough to rub them together with his pants trapped around his thighs, letting out a frustrated moan as he stroked Spock’s length instead, feeling the double ridges against his palm, the natural lubricant the leaked out of the lok helping the glide. 

“Jim, ashayam, grazhau tehnat nash-veh.” Jim didn’t need to speak vulcan, the meaning of spocks words violently bright in his mind.

He pushed at his pants, spock helping to lift him up enough to pull them past his knees before he bucked upwards, their cocks grinding together. Jim moving to clutch at Spock’s shoulder’s. 

He thrusted forward, feeling Spock against him as bright spots began to explode behind his eyes. A long moan leaving his mouth. He pressed himself as close to spock as possible, wanting to feel every inch of skin against him. 

“Ashayam.” The vulcan moaned as Jim gently tugged on the lobe of his ear. “Please.”

“Please what.” He whispered into Spock’s ear, rubbing his nose along the hairline at Spock’s temple. Hips bucking against Spock.

“The Vulcan way. A mind meld.” He held his hand up, slowly bringing it to Jim’s face. “I can show you our bond.”

“Yes.” Jim said eagerly, reaching up and pulling Spock’s hand the rest of the way to his face. 

It felt just like the electric sparks of eye contact, like the voltage when a soul mark was touched, only this time Jim was allowed to follow it. Fall down with it into the dark pleasure centre of his brain, having it envelope him and fill him with a sense of satisfaction. Of completion. Of wholeness. 

“Spock.” He called out, his voice echoing, a growing burn greeted him, wrapping around him. Sinking him in further. He could hear. . . No, understand faint words of Vulcan, endearments Spock was calling him. The burn around him simmering into a feeling of love. Of contentment.

It was intoxicating, he would stay here forever if he could. 

There was a chuckle, feeling like water lapping at him, he instinctively knew it was Spock. 

They came back to reality far too soon for Jim’s liking. The bright lights of the library made him squint, keeping his head buried against Spock’s neck. Their softening cocks continue to gently grind together, smearing the mess between them.

“You gonna come over for the last night, right?” Jim asked, still trying to catch his breath.

He could feel spock nod his head against his cheek. As if there could have been any other answer. 

*

“Can Sadie and I have a sleepover?” Joanna asked as the adults were cleaning the kitchen that night. A task that didn’t need all three of them, the kitchen too small for them all to be standing in it together without bumping into each other constantly. 

“Sure, baby.” Leonard replied easily, glancing over at Jim with a smile. It had been a long day, none of the soulmates getting enough time to talk about the new development, besides hushed whispers, or quick comm messages. 

The tension had ramped up the moment Jim and Spock come home, Jim greeting Leonard with a kiss and a flash of the bite mark Spock had left just below his collar. Spock had greeted Leonard in a similar manner, making eye contact with him as he reached his hand forward, meeting Leonard halfway for their first, proper, Oze’het.

Jim knew from the look on Len’s face it had taken all his control in that moment not to jump the Vulcan right then and there.

They had been civil, however, going about this evening like all the others. Making jokes, playing music. The casual touches weren’t any different either, except a hand lingering longer than it should, a deliberate caress of the fingertips when passing an item. Leaning just a touch too close when talking.

Jim was almost bouncing in anticipation, the moment when Spock and bones would admit they’re soulmates, if it was even half as intense as his and Spock’s had been, then Jim knew they were going to be in for a fun night. If the girls wanted to sleep over in the other apartment, all the better. 

“We can have a double sleepover.” Joanna giggled into her hands.

Before Bones could ask her what she meant, Sadie spoke up, looking at Spock. “Jojo and I can sleep in my room, and you can stay here with your soulmates, Uncle.”

The damn kids had said it outloud before they could. 

Jojo continued to giggle, picking up the bag she had packed when none of them were looking and running out the door, Sadie right behind her. 

“They get their cheeky attitude from your sides of the family.” Jim spoke up as the door slammed shut behind them, smiling wide when Bones flicked his with the dish cloth. 

“Pretty sure that’s all you, Jimbo.” Bones sassed back. “I think the kitchen’s plenty clean for now.”

Jim grabbed Spock by the hand, gesturing with his head to the couch. Leonard followed them, taking a seat on Spock’s other side as they all settled down.

A calmness, the depth of which Jim had rarely experienced washed over him. Relaxing him enough to sink lower into the couch, his whole body pressed against Spocks. His other hand reached over, grabbing onto Leonard’s and lacing their fingers together. Resting their held hands on Spock’s lap.

The light from the menorah on the window sill, pressed just a fraction more to the side than it should be, lit the apartment in a soft glow. 

“This is the best Chanukah ever.” Jim said. Breaking the silence.

“You mean better than last year when you shoved a whole sufganiyah in your mouth and almost choked.” Bones sassed. “Yeah, Jim. It is.”

“On friday,” Spock interrupted before jim could sass him back. “You asked me if Vulcan’s have soul marks. I told you no.”

Leonard cocked his eyebrow at Spock, a small smile playing on his face. “I know.”

“While technically true, I am an exception.” Spock continued. 

“Do you have our mark?” Jim filled in the blanks.

“Yes,” spock leaned forward, pulling down the top of his robe to reveal his shoulder, the air in the room feeling thicker in Jim’s lungs as Spock continued to lower the robe down his arm, showing off part of his chest.

Jim wanted to thread his fingers through the chest hair he could see. Remembering exactly how it had felt when he’d done that just hours earlier. 

Spock stopped at his elbow, twisting his arm to show off the tattoo that covered his bicep.

“This is my kahs-wan mark,” he explained. “It is a rite of passage for Vulcan youth.”

Jim traced his fingers over it, jumping slightly when it sent the same sensation down his arm as when he touched Leonards.

“It’s under your tattoo?” He asked breathlessly.

“Yes, Ashayam.” He answered. “It was never as defined as the ones you have, the doctors considered it a birthmark. “

“Where’d those doctors get their license. A pawn shop?” Lenard grumbled, reaching around to touch the mark himself. Fingers trailing over Spock’s skin as he did. Making the Vulcan shiver.

That was an interesting reaction. Jim trailed his fingers up Spock’s arm, gently drifting them up along his neck before tracing nonsense patterns in the skin behind his ear.

Spock had turned his head to watch him, from this close Jim could see how his pupils dialated, his mouth open ever so slightly, they moved closer together, lost in eachother as-

“Not so fast their, darlin’.” Leonard spoke up, making Spock freeze.

They looked over at their soulmate, who was smiling at them mischievously. “Jimmy here already got to kiss you a whole bunch. I think it’s my turn now.”

Jim smiled, reaching down and kissing Spock’s shoulder instead.

He watched as Bones leaned forward, cupping Spock’s cheek as he pressed their lips together, a gentle meeting that sent shivers down Jim’s spine. Leonards melted against Spock, signing into his mouth as they deepened the kiss. The sounds filling the otherwise quiet apartment.

Jim continued to trail his fingertips over Spock’s soul marks, reaching forward with his other hand he grabbed at the back of Leonard’s knee, pulling him until he got the hint and swung his leg over Spock, sitting in his lap as he pressed him back into the couch, his tongue slipping out and licking into Spock’s mouth. 

He was just thinking of how he could slip into the kiss as well when Leonard pulled back. Pressing his hands against Spock's shoulders when he tried to follow.

“Yesterday. I need to apologise.” Leonard said in a soft voice. “What I said. It was completely out of line. I don’t know what I was trying to accomplish. I just got all worked up.”

Leonard moved his hands to cup Spock’s face, gently running his fingers through his hair.

“I called you a false mate.” He continued. “Which is the farthest thing from the truth. I’ve got a lot of issues from my past that I’m working through. I see a therapist once a week for ‘em.”

Spock was listening with rapt attention. Holding onto the hand Jim had threaded through his tightly. 

“Hell you shoulda seen how I treated Jim at first.” Bones looked over at him then, the same regret in his eyes whenever the topic came up. “We met on the shuttle coming to the academy. I threw up all over him once we realised we were soulmates. Both verbally and physically.”

“It was a mess.” Jim chimed in. “I learnt all about his life and his diet.”

“Then I avoided him for a month.” Leonard continued, this is the part Jim didn’t like to talk about. They’d both almost left the academy because of this. Until Jim had decided he was done being rejected before he’d even had a real chance.

“Well, he tried to avoid me.” Jim interjected. “I learnt his clinic hours real fast, kept injuring myself just enough to see him.”

“Took six months I reckon but we got there.” Leonard added, the look of regret changing to a soft smile. “Next thing I knew we had custody of Jojo and were moving into the family dorm.”

“Been inseparable ever since.” Jim turned to face Spock. “Think starfleet will give us a bigger apartment now?”

“One with two bathrooms hopefully.” Leonard joked. 

Spock looked overwhelmed. Jim pressed a kiss against his shoulder, curled in as close as he could be, Leonard leaning down to rest his forehead against Spock’s. 

“Everything ok, darlin’?” Leonard asked.

“I am . . . Perfect.” Spock said. “Ashal-veh.”

“Now how do I just know that means darling in vulcan?” Leonard asked with a smile. “Is it our turn to meld?”

Spock's hand, the one that wasn’t laced with Jim’s, immediately reached up, pressing against Leonard’s Psi-points, waiting until Leonard nodded his permission before saying the words.

Their breathing became synced, a serene look falling onto their faces as they melded into each other. Jim watching with rapt fascination. 

They came out before long, moving to kiss once again. Slow, languid movements that had Jim twitching in anticipation. He didn’t want to interrupt them but damn did he want a piece of that action.

He could feel a warmth in the back of his mind, it reminded him of Leonard's deep chuckle. Moments later the man leaned back from Spock, his tongue popping out of the vulcans mouth with a wet pop as Spock tried to keep hold of it. He leaned over towards Jim, threading his fingers through the back of his hair and kissing him. 

Jim was almost sure that, if he were prone to it, this is when he’d be swooning. As it was he definitely felt like his muscles had turned to Jelly. Spock's arm came out to wrap around him and hold him close, pulling him in tight against them, leaving Jim sitting up on his knees as Bones was still in Spock’s lap.

He felt out of breath as Leonard leaned back, panting into the space he had left, spit coating his chin from the filthiness of the kiss. 

The air around them felt electric, the bond wanting them to keep going, to make a vow to each other and seal it with the hormonal rush of orgasm. Jim wanted to drop to the floor and seal them all together right this second.

“Plenty of time for that,” Leonard spoke, his voice dripping with his southern accent. Several shades huskier than earlier. “We’ve been waiting all week for this, and I’m in no rush. We’ll get there soon enough.”

“Bones likes to go slow.” Jim said to Spock. “I hope you’re ready for hours of this.”

“I am more than ready.” Spock said seriously. Jim gave into the strong urge to lean forward and seal his mouth against spocks. Moaning when Spock slipped his tongue out and ran it along Jim’s top lip.

“Won’t be hours.” Leonard spoke up. “I’ve got things to do later.”

Jim broke off the kiss to stare at leonard, not missing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“At midnight Hanukkah’s over, Jim.” A wide grin split across Leonard’s mouth. “That means fake snow, a working train and the pine tree I’ve got on special order to arrive at exactly six am.”

Jim stared at Leonard for several seconds, before bursting out into laughter. “You think you’re going to have the energy when I’m done with you. That’s cute.”

“I’m decorating tonight,” Leonard reiterated. “And Spock you’re more than welcome to help me once we tire Jim out.”

“Spock’s going to be too worn out to help you.” Jim said. “He’s going to be cuddling with me in the nice warm bed while you do your own dirty work.”

“He’s gonna help me and bundle away all your stuff and turn the apartment into a winter wonderland.” Leonard insisted. “And then we’re gonna grind on the table just like you two did at the library earlier.”

“Or he’s gonna stay in bed with me and be woken up with a blowjob.” That was Leonard’s favourite way to wake up. “While you’re hanging up baubles. I’m gonna be fondling his baubles.”

“Jesus Christ, Jim.” Leonard snorted.

“Told you you can get him calling out his prayers.” Jim stage whispered to Spock, who had been silent throughout this entire conversation. The Vulcan’s face had deepened in colour, the blush that sometimes graced his face out in full force.

“What do you think, Spock?” Leonard was the first to ask, smiling before reaching down and planting kisses along one of Spock’s eyebrows. 

“Both have their merits.” Spock said instead of answering. Jim reached forward and kissed Spock’s cheek, resting his forehead against him after. 

This felt right, this was where they were supposed to be.

“Hey.” He grabbed the attention of both his soulmates, leaning back enough so he could pull both his hands up.

Jim reached forward, grabbing ahold of their chins and tilting them towards him just enough so he could plant a kiss on both their lips at the same time. 

It was an awkward angle, their noses pressing together almost painfully before Jim thought to tilt his head. It was something they would have to work on. Something Jim would happily spend his whole life learning how to perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed. This fic is unbeta’d so any and all mistakes are my own. I misspelt Leonard’s name wrong so many times my computer doesn’t consider it an error anymore. An achievement I am proud of.


End file.
